Una Regina Promesso (Book 1 of 4) Series Now Complete
by mythoughtsareabook
Summary: Bella wants a break so she heads to Italy. Hotel plans get ruined, and she sets out only to be sucked into Heidi's fishing group. Marcus stops Aro, tells him of the ties between Bella and a certain brooding king. Before she can start her new life, Bella goes back to Forks to finish high school where she meets the Cullens what happens when they find out she is their future queen.
1. Chapter 1: In the Presence of a King

**Disclaimer: All rights go to SM! Bella wants a break so she heads to Italy. Hotel plans get ruined, she sets out only to be sucked into Heidi's fishing group. Marcus stops Aro, tells him of the ties between Bella and a certain brooding king. Before she can start her new life, Bella goes back to Forks to finish high school where she meets the Cullens what happens when they find out she is their future queen.**

Chapter 1: In the Presence of a King

I stared out the window of the plane, watching the rolling hills of Florence below me. Italy was so beautiful, well it was from the plane. It was a hard decision to take this trip, to leave my mom and Phil. I was to start high school again in two months and I needed to get away. Mom and Phil were moving to Jacksonville so I was being sent to live with my dad, Charlie in Forks, Washington.

With everything going on I needed a break, so I packed my stuff, shipped it to Forks then grabbed a bag and headed to Italy. So here I am about to land in Florence and drive to an ancient city called Volterra. I don't know much about it, only that three kings live in the castle along with a guard. I was to be here for two months and then be sucked into a rain filled hole for ten months…perfect.

The plane landed smoothly and I made my way to baggage claim. Quickly I grabbed a taxi and told the driver the directions to my hotel. We made small talk, he was American but had been living in Italy for quite some time now, I was just happy he spoke English. I bade him goodbye and went to check into the hotel. As I approached the front desk, a woman smiled brightly.

"_Benvenuti all'hotel__riviera__, __come__posso aiutarla?_" She spoke fluent Italian. I stuttered trying to remember how to say that i dont speak Italian. She immediatly noticed. "My apologies, I am so used to having Italianos here. Now how may I help you?" I smiled and laughed.

"It's fine, I guess I'll work on the language. I am checking in." I said.

"Last name?"

"Swan." She tapped away at her computer, then a look of confusion came across her face.

"I am sorry Miss but there is no reservation under that name." What?

"Uh, try Dwyer, my mom made the reservation. She may have used her maiden name." She nodded and checked again.

"I am sorry, but you have no reservation at this hotel. We are all full as well. I can refer you to another hotel though." My mind was going crazy. How could she not make this reservation.

"No, no it's alright I will be fine, thank you." I was so embarrassed I pulled my bag on my shoulder and pushed out onto the streets of Volterra.

Where was I suppose to go? Okay just calm down Bella everything will be alright. I entered a café and ordered some lunch, trying to figure everything out. I thought about calling my mom but I didn't need to bother her with this. She was already against me coming to Italy, I didn't need to give her an excuse to rub it in my face.

I paid for my food and continued walking through the beautiful city. I made it to a large square with a clock tower and fountain that glistened under the sun. The thing that caught my eye the most was the large castle in front of me. It was made of stone with vines climbing the walls. It was as if half of it was a cathedral. It was beautiful. In front of the doors in the shade of an overhang was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

She was pale with dark black hair and red lips, a red dress encased her figure, a figure I only dreamed of having. A group of tourists surrounded her, I walked closer to see what was going on. "Now all of you lucky citizens have the opportunity to tour the beautiful castle of the three Kings." Her voice was like bells. Her eyes flicked to me. "Ah another one? Are you joining us my dear?" She asked with a brilliant smile.

"Sure, why not." I said she approached me and held out her hand, I noticed she was wearing black gloves. I shook it twice, noticing how cold it was.

"I'm Heidi, I will be your tour guide. Welcome to Volterra, come along now." She trotted away on her high black boots. I quickly followed, keeping to my self near the back of the group. Heidi led us through deep corridors, randomly pointing out artifacts and telling stories of how the Kings came into power. Apparently there was a myth that the original kings rid the city of vampires, I rolled my eyes at that one, yet I was still intrigued.

The group stopped, I almost ran into someone. "Here we have reached the final destination of the tour, the throne room. Here you will meet the three Kings and the rest of the guard, please no photos and no touching." Heidi smirked and slowly opened the doors, we all flooded through. The room itself was magnificent, the architecture was stunning. There was writing on the walls that I couldn't read, I guessed it was Latin. The marble floor was white with veins of gold throughout it. There was a large platform in the center of the room, there sat three thrones and three men sat in those thrones. The Kings.

The first king on the far left was older than the others. His pale skin was slightly gray, his long brown hair hung lazily. He wore a dark brown suit with a black cloak. He looked absolutely bored. The next king, the one in the center, was just as pale as the first but slightly more alabaster. His black hair was pulled back at the ears and his face was twisted into a frightening smile. He wore a black suit with the same black cloak as the one before. Finally I moved onto the final king. He was handsome, same pale skin, but as the other had dark hair his was an ice blonde that was only a few shades darker than his skin. He wore a black suit with a dark red shirt, along with the black cloak. He was scowling, his eyes met mine and I turned away quickly.

The only thing that made them seem related was their eyes, they were all red. I hadn't even noticed that Heidi's were red as well. What kind of people had crimson eyes, maybe they wore contacts for dramatic effect? The King in the center stood and clapped his hands together. "Welcome to Volterra! I hope you all enjoyed your tour. Now for the final part of the-"

"Brother?" He stopped talking and looked to his right. The older king had stood up, and walked towards his brother. The king in the center reached for his hand, after a quick exchange the older one sat down. The king in the center looked at me then to his left at the blonde man. I looked at the blonde king and to my surprise he was looking, no staring at me. I blushed and turned away.

"My apologies for that interruption. Now as I was saying for the final part of the tour please feel free to look around the throne room and then Heidi will lead you out." A look of shock came across the whole guard. Heidi looked more confused.

"Sire?" She questioned.

"Do as I say." He snapped. She bowed and told the group to disperse. I gripped my shoulder strap more and slowly made my way around the room, avoiding members of the guard. I made my way to a large painting. It depicted a war of some sorts. There was a signature at the bottom of the painting.

"Caius Volturi." I read.

"Beautiful isn't it." A voice spoke from behind. I jumped and turned quickly. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. In front of me stood the blonde king, in all his glory. He stood about a half a foot taller than me. "My apologies, I did not mean to startle you." He said and took a step back.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. This is a beautiful painting." I said looking back at it.

"Thank you, it is a prized possession of the family." I smiled.

"You're welcome, your majesty." I did a slight bow in order to show respect. He chuckled. "Sorry I have never been in the presence of a king I don't know how to act." I blushed. I looked back at him, and he extended his hand. I slowly grasped it.

"I am Caius Volturi, and you are?" I couldn't speak, I was marveling at the coldness of his hand.

"Uh, uh Bella. Bella Swan." I said.

"I presume that is short for Isabella." He mused. I slowly nodded my head. "Lovely to meet you, _Isabella._" He kissed the back of my hand. I was as red a tomato I am sure. I quickly spoke.

"So you painted this?"

"Indeed I did." He said coming to stand next to me.

"You are very talented." I said in awe.

"Why thank you, it's just a hobby." I looked at him disbelief. I finally saw how bright his eyes were, I shuddered a bit. "Are you cold?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. This is more than a hobby it's pure talent. It looks a lot like the one in the hotel I am staying in, well was supposed to stay in." I sighed, remembering I was homeless. Caius turned towards me.

"Supposed to stay?" he questioned.

"Uh, yeah my mother messed up my reservation so I am currently homeless." I chuckled at how ridiculous that sounded.

"That's absurd, you will not spend the night in the streets. You will stay here, in the guest wing." I whirled in shock. A king just offered me to stay in his castle, a damn castle!

"No, no I couldn't impose, trust me I'll be fine. Please don't worry about me." I rambled.

"Nonsense, you will stay here for the duration of your trip. I assume you are just visiting. I suspect you are American." He said with a smirk.

"Yes, but I am here for two months, trust me I can find another place." I said staring at the floor. Caius lifted my chin.

"Isabella, this castle is vey large. I think we can accommodate a young woman like yourself." I sighed and looked at him.

"Wouldn't your brothers and your guard be bothered."

"Why don't we find out?" He grabbed my hand and led me towards the thrones. "Aro, Marcus." The two looked at us. "It seems we are going to be having a guest for a while. Isabella meet my brothers Aro and Marcus." I slightly bowed. Aro stepped forward and reached for my hand.

"May I?" I nodded slowly. He grasped my hand and closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked bewildered. "Fascinating, I see nothing."

"I'm sorry?" I asked he looked at me and smiled.

"Jane?" He called. A small blonde girl arrived in front of us. She couldn't have been more than fourteen, her red eyes stood out against her dark eye make up.

"Master?"

"Please take Isabella to the west wing and get her settled in a room, she will be staying with us for a while." She looked uneasy, but complied.

"Yes, master. Come with me Isabella." I nodded to the Kings and looked at Caius.

"Thank you." He nodded once. I followed Jane out of the throne room. We reached a large wooden door. She opened it and motioned me inside.

"If you need anything, ask a guard member. In about an hour one will bring you to the throne room, Aro is going to speak to you." I nodded.

"Thank you Jane." She nodded back.

"Of course, Miss Isabella." I winced.

"Jane, please call me Bella." She smiled and nodded.

"Bella it is then. I will leave you to get settled." She left then. The room was large, a four poster bed sat in the center. The walls were lined with books and paintings I wondered if any were Caius'. There was something about him, I was intrigued by him. I set my bag on the bed and went to the window. The city was spread out before me, it was amazing. I put away my clothes and grabbed a book to read. I was just starting chapter four when a knock came at my door.

"Come in." I called. The door opened to reveal a man about the size of a grizzly. I shrank back a bit.

"Isabella?" He asked.

"It's Bella." I corrected.

"Bella, you are wanted in the throne room right away." I stood up and grabbed my sweater.

"Okay let's go." With that we walked towards the marble room once again.

**A\N: Continue or no? Review! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Bond Between Two

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 2: The Bond Between Two

The man whose name I found to be Felix walked me to the throne room. The way he walked was silent as if he floated along the floor. He opened the door for me and I stepped up to the Kings. I bowed my head slightly. "Dear Isabella!" Aro exclaimed, I smiled tentatively. "I trust you have made yourself at home?"

"Yes, thank you, your majesty." I smiled with gratitude. He laughed and gestured me forward, I stepped up to him.

"My dear, please call me Aro, as well for Marcus and Caius." I looked to my left at Marcus, the one whose name I never knew. I nodded.

"Thank you your, uh Aro." I blushed and snuck a peak at Caius who was looking at me, well more like speculating. "So was there something you needed to discuss with me?" I asked Aro.

"Ah, yes. Well you see there is something you should know about us. You need to know this before we can tell you why you are here." I looked at him in confusion.

"Wait, do you mean that you guys aren't human?" I said slowly. The look of shock was evident on all their faces. "Look, it's not like you guys hide it. I don't know what you are. The eyes, the way you speak, walk, and act all gave something away." I said looking at my shoes.

"My, my child. You are quite observant. Fascinating." Aro breathed. "Child you must know, we are considered monsters. Are you ready for the truth?" I looked up at him.

"Yes." I said confident.

"Darling Isabella, you are in the presence of the three kings of the immortal world. Also known as vampires." He paused. I froze. I wasn't expecting that. I hesitantly took a step back, then another. Caius looked at me with a hurt expression. "Child, do not fear, you are safe." I couldn't believe it, vampires aren't real. I took a few more paces back. What would vampires want with a tour group, I doubt they need the money, unless…I gasped and looked at the kings in shock.

"I was supposed to be dinner?" I said my voice surprisingly even. Aro looked ashamed. "That is why there is the tour group!" I ran my hands through my hair trying to breathe evenly. I was supposed to die tonight, and yet I wasn't angry. I was curious. "Why not?" They looked confused.

"Why not what?" Marcus asked.

"Why was I spared, why was the whole tour spared?" I stepped forward a bit. "Please, I would like to know." I was avoiding looking in their eyes. Aro stepped towards me slowly, when he saw I didn't move away he placed a hand on my face.

"Child there is something you should know about our kind."

"What's that?"

"Some of our kind have extra abilities, powers if you will. For example I can read the thoughts of others just by touching their hands, except yours…" He trailed off. I was confused.

"Is there something wrong with me?" He laughed and smiled.

"No child, just an extra ability yourself even as a human." I was confused now, although this reminded me.

"So earlier when Marcus gave you his hand, he was telling you something. Also when you said you saw nothing, you were trying to read me?" He smiled and nodded.

"So observant, young one. Yes, which brings me to the next topic. My brother Marcus, can see the bonds and ties between people. He has seen yours, and that is why you were offered to stay here." My ties, to whom? I was to stay here because I was bonded to someone?

"What bond? And with who?" I questioned. He turned to his brothers, as if asking for permission. Marcus nodded. When he turned to Caius, there was something in the blonde's eyes that made my heart flutter. He nodded as well. Aro turned back to me.

"The bond is of a mate." Now I was completely lost.

"A mate? What? Like animals do?" I laughed and everyone in the room smiled. "Please explain Aro, I am pretty lost when it comes to vampire terminology." I blushed.

"Well Isabella, a mate is a soul mate of sorts. When a vampire finds their mate, the bond is unbreakable. The two mates become one and are to be together for all eternity. It is rare that a vampire mates with a human. Even so the human will be drawn to the vampire as well. We invited you to stay because your mate requested it. It is completely your choice, but we and your mate would love for you to stay and be apart of the Volturi." I was shocked. Speechless. I had a mate, a soul mate. I thought it was weird and flattering at the same time.

"I'm only seventeen…well I turn eighteen in September, but I am so young. I can't just leave my family all of a sudden, it would ruin them…" I was rambling.

"Isabella, it's alright. We will figure it out. We are not asking for you to drop everything and become a vampire. It will all be sorted. We have all of eternity." He smiled and I nodded.

"Aro? Who is it? My mate, you still haven't told me." He looked behind him and sat down. "Aro?" I asked confused. Caius then stood, and walked to me.

"Isabella." I nodded.

"Who is it Caius?" He reached for my hand, his cold hand felt almost warm.

"Me, I am your mate. Only if you'll have me, Isabella." He spoke softly. I looked up into his red eyes and I didn't see a blood drinking vampire, or a king. I saw myself. I saw his soul. I saw _love._ I reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into my hand.

"I accept you, but I don't know you. Mate or not I need to get to know you before I can commit to a new life." I whispered. He smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek, I blushed.

"I think I can manage that." We smiled at each other.

"Oh happy day!" Aro said clapping his hands together. "Isabella will become a queen, in the future." I smiled.

"Slow down, Aro. Marriage is not something I can do next week." I laughed.

"Of course, it's just I can't help it. You see my brother has been so sad, and now he has you." I laughed again. Aro was sounding like a proud father. Then I involuntarily yawned.

"Are you tired, my Isabella?" Caius said, I blushed as he called me his.

"Yes, jet lag I suppose." I said another yawn escaped me. Caius laughed.

"Come, we will get you some rest. Excuse us brothers." They bother nodded. I bowed my head quickly. I left the thrown room and started heading for my room. An arm caught my waist. "Where are you going?" Caius asked.

"Uh, to my room. You know to sleep?" I said confused.

"In that dreadful guest wing? Nonsense, come you will rest in my chambers." He saw the look on my face. "My dear Isabella, I don't sleep thus I have no use for the bedroom part of my room. Plus there I can 'get to know you' better." I laughed and smiled.

"Okay, but only because that makes sense. If I say slow down on anything, we do okay? If I don't want to tell you something because it's very personal, I don't have to." I said trying to look stern.

"I already told you I would do anything for you." I nodded and he grabbed my hand and led me into his wing. He opened a door for me and I stepped into the large bedroom. It was brown and red with subtle white accents. It reminded me of Caius so much. A four poster bed sat in the center just like the other room. Ceiling high book shelves encased the whole room as well as couches and Persian rugs. My bag sat in the center of the bed, I smirked at that. Just off the bedroom was a bathroom and closet. "I had Chelsea and Heidi stock the closet in extra clothes just in case you decided to stay." I looked at him and almost laughed. He was staring at the ground with his hands behind his back.

"Caius?" He looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Stop acting like a shy middle school boy. I love it, all of it. Don't worry about making me feel welcome or impressing me. I don't care about materialistic things. I never have. I am just grateful for all of it. So thank you." I stepped up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He relaxed and wound his arms around me. I looked up at him.

"You have no idea what it feels like to have found you." He said smiling.

"Explain then, I am sure it is a lot different for a vampire than a human." I said pulling him to a couch against the wall.

"Aren't you tired?" He inquired.

"I think I can handle a few more minutes." I said trying not to yawn.

"Well for me personally, when you walked into the throne room it was like I was a stone statue and then I was brought to life. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. In that time completely forget your reason for being there then I smelled the blood. You were part of the feeding group. I couldn't breathe. I looked to Marcus with pleading eyes." He laughed. "I had never seen him so shocked, I don't show emotion much so he knew it was serious. He looked between me and you and I knew he saw our bond. So he told Aro to spare the group. Showing him the ties through his thoughts. Finding my mate was like finding a reason to live through this static life." He touched my cheek. "You brought out not only the vampire, but the man I am. When I saw you looking at one of my paintings I knew that was my chance." I could have cried. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"I was so drawn to you. Each time I saw you looking at me I couldn't help but smile. When you came up behind me I didn't know what to think. Especially your eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what you were." I said tracing the faint lines on his hands.

"You are not afraid?" He asked.

"What of a little vampire who drinks blood from a vein instead of wine from a glass? Hmm Nope!" It was true, I was scared at first, more like shocked. Now I was just curious. I knew they wouldn't hurt me. He laughed and pretended to swoon.

"Oh Isabella, how you make me feel so alive!" I laughed and he joined me. "I am glad you decided to stay."

"So am I, although I don't know what to do. I promised Charlie, my dad, that I would finish high school in Forks and then go to college. I can't just leave him." He smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"We will figure it out; we have two months, right?" He spoke quietly.

"Yes, two months. I hope that will be enough time to get to know me. My mom says I am an open book ask me anything." I said as I yawned. He laughed and swung me up in his arms and carried me to the bed. He sat me down on the comforter.

"Tomorrow, now you must rest, it is nightfall. I will have a guard member bring you some breakfast in the morning. If you need anything just say my name, I'll be in my office." I nodded. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, _Isabella._" He said softly and left the room. With a sigh I kicked off my shoes, grabbed my bag and padded off to the bathroom. After a quick shower and brushing my teeth I threw my hair up in a pony tail and threw on a pair of pajama shorts and a big t-shirt. I climbed into bed and stared at the high ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. I am in Italy. I am staying in a castle. Vampires are real. I have a mate. Mate is said vampire. I am to be a queen one day. My mind floated to Charlie. I would have to tie up lose ends before I am to become queen. That would have to wait till tomorrow. I closed my eyes and listened to the slight sounds of Volterra that floated from my window.

**A\N: Chapter 2! I will be having her go to forks around chapter 5 or so I want her and Caius to develop a strong bond! Athenadora isn't in this story. I didn't want to have to write the divorce. The Cullens and the Pack will be involved as well as a very annoying Mike Newton. Don't worry I will not be killing Edward or Jacob! I hate when people do that. Oh and Caius may seem sweet now but when someone threatens his mate, lets just say it'll go down! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Opening Up to You

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM**

Chapter 3: Opening Up to You

I awoke to a knock on the large wooden door. Sluggishly I threw my hair up in a pony tail and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Come in." I said knowing they could hear me. The door opened and in stepped Felix, holding a silver tray.

"Good morning Bella, my master requested that I bring you breakfast." He said with a smile. I returned it warmly and hopped out of bed to take the tray from him.

"Thank you Felix." I said taking the tray and placing it on the table at the end of the bed. I turned back to him and saw that he was staring. "Felix? Is everything alright?" He looked at me and if he could I thought he would be blushing.

"My apologies, Mistress but you are just very beautiful, I can't help but gaze upon your beauty." He said smiling. I looked away, blushing. I saw Felix stiffen from the corner of my eye.

"Shouldn't you be training with Demetri or something Felix?" I turned to see Caius standing in the doorway, with his scowl. Felix stuttered.

"Uh-uh y-yes Master." He turned back to me. "Enjoy your breakfast Mistress." I smiled in thanks. He turned to leave bowing to Caius on the way out. Caius watched him go, glaring. I just laughed and sipped from the glass of orange juice. He turned to me.

"What's so amusing?" He asked curious.

"Mistress? Really? That makes me sound like a thirty year old woman who is having an affair with her boss." I shook my head and sat at the table and opened the silver dome revealing eggs and bacon along with some fruit. My mouth started watering; I forgot that the last time I ate was at lunch yesterday. Caius was confused.

"I do not understand that reference." I could have laughed at his expression. I bit into some bacon, it was incredible.

"Don't worry about it, but really Mistress? Why must they call me that?" He then laughed and came to sit next to me.

"As you are my mate, if and when you choose to join the ranks of the Volturi you will not be apart of the guard. You will be considered an equal between my brothers and I as well as Aro's wife. You will be a queen. Since you accepted me as a mate, they are to treat you with respect and call you by your title unless told otherwise." He said with a slight smile.

"I already told Felix to call me Bella, Jane as well." I said confused.

"He must have noticed I was near. He addressed you as so out of respect for me." I nodded.

"So what was that then?"

"What was what?"

"The way you spoke to him, he looked absolutely terrified." He laughed.

"Just because you are not my queen," He paused. "yet." I laughed and rolled my eyes, but encouraged him to go on. "You are still my mate and I do not appreciate one the four high members of my guard fawning over you." I blushed again and he laughed. "I love that color on your cheeks." This only made me blush more.

"How do you stand it? My blood I mean." He considered it for a moment.

"It can be difficult at times, but then I think of you as my beautiful Isabella and not my evening appetizer." I laughed and was surprised how comfortable I was talking about him killing someone. I was almost done with my meal, I was curious though of one thing.

"Caius?"

"Yes?"

"So I know you and your brothers are kings of the vampires and such. What about the guard though? I guess I am just confused on what the purpose of the Volturi is? I am sure it isn't to just sit on those thrones and eat tourists all day." I said smiling slightly.

"Well, in our world there are rules. The biggest is not to tell the humans about us." I opened my mouth to protest. He put his fold finger to my lips. "There are a few exceptions, of course. If one is a mate or is promised to be changed, we shall allow it for a certain amount of time. If any other complications should arise in our world, we are to deal with it. That is what the guard is for; they deal with it and then return." He finished.

"So you are like the police of the vampire world." I said putting it into simpler terms. He chuckled.

"Essentially." He said.

"Okay so if I am to be Queen then I will have to be involved in these issues."

"Yes, eventually after you go through your newborn stage then we will be including you in issues and wanting your input as well as Sulpicia's, Aro's wife." I nodded taking it all in. "Well my dear Isabella, I have an issue to attend to in the throne room. Aro, Marcus and I thought it would be good for you to witness how we work, will you join us?" I nodded again.

"Yes, just let me have a human moment and I will join you soon." He smiled and leaned in and kissed me on the forehead.

"I will see you soon, then." He left then, I had to slow my heart beat down before going into the bathroom. I showered quickly and blow dried my hair, leaving it down and slightly wavy. Wrapping myself in a towel I went to the closet, to see what the girls had given me. I couldn't say I was shocked to see dresses and heels. I thought about putting my jeans on again, but I was going to be attending Volturi business and I was a mate of a king, might as well look somewhat professional. I grabbed one of the longer dresses. It was black and came down just above my knees, sleeveless as well. I grabbed a pair of black combat boots, not ready to embarrass myself by tripping in heels.

I went back into the room and noticed the tray was gone and a black cloak was laid out before me, a note was on the cloak.

_Mistress,_

_The masters requested you wear this to the meeting, to show you are loyal to the Volturi._

_P.S. I hope you liked the clothes._

_~ Chelsea_

The cloak was velvet and warm, since the castle was cold I was grateful. Taking a deep breath I exited into the corridor, only to find a young man waiting there. He looked like Jane except the hair color. He stepped forward. "Good morning Mistress, I am Alec. I am here to escort you to the throne room." I nodded and walked next to him. I then remember what Caius had told me.

"Alec, please call me Bella." He looked at me shocked.

"Of course, Bella."

"Why do you seem so surprised?" He slowed just a bit.

"Most members of higher rank never like to be called by their names. We call our masters by their names rarely. I was just shocked that you wouldn't want to be called by your title." I laughed and smoothed my cloak.

"I am not royalty, I appreciate the respect, but I feel strange being called a title that I feel as if I don't deserve." I said honestly.

"Ah, but Bella you soon will be royalty. Here we are." He said as we arrived at the throne room. He pushed open the doors and led me into the room. Everyone was present. The guard lined the walls and the kings sat upon their thrones, a woman stood to the right of Aro, I assumed that was Sulpicia. In front of them was a group of people, no vampires. Their eyes were on me, I averted my eyes quickly.

"Isabella!" Aro exclaimed. "I hope you slept well my child." I nodded and smiled. "Excellent, now please join us and take your position next to your king, my dear." I looked at Caius who nodded his head and gestured me forward. I slowly stepped up the steps and stood to his right, my hand resting on his throne lightly. He smirked and turned back to the group.

"Now," Aro said. "Where were we?" He addressed the group. The male in the center stepped forward two steps.

"We were discussing the making of an immortal child in my village. This child has terrorized my coven as well as the town itself." Immortal child? I wanted to ask but I refrained, I was simply here to observe. I would have to ask Caius later.

"Yes, yes. Do have any idea who created this child, my dear William?" Aro addressed the man.

"Yes my lord." He reached out his hand. Aro gestured him forward and grasped his hand. Aro looked far away for a moment, and then his focus turned to Caius.

"Romanian scum." He muttered. Caius sat up straighter.

"Romanians? Brother are you sure?"

"Well not the prime coven but a branch, yes." Aro turned back to William.

"We will send help immediately, please go and protect your family." William bowed in thanks and then his eyes met mine, a look of confusion came across his face.

"Thank you my lords." He left along with the other members of his coven.

"Jane." She appeared immediately.

"Yes Master?"

"You will go to Romania and deal with this, please bring your brother, Demetri, Felix, and Santiago." She bowed her head and looked to her right, at Alec.

"Brother, gather the others we leave immediately." He bowed and left to find the others. So they were siblings, no wonder he looked familiar. Aro stood before everyone.

"Dismissed, I will call if anything else should arise." The guard all bowed and left with their respected parties. Aro turned to me. "Well, what did you think, my dear?" He asked me.

"It was interesting, to say the least. I was curious though, what is an immortal child?" Caius answered.

"An immortal child is when a child below the age of ten years is changed. They can not be taught and usually end up rampaging cities, thus risking our secret. So they, along with their creator are disposed of." He said as if he was telling me it was raining out. I nodded that I understood. "I must say Isabella you look ravishing in black." He admired. I blushed and Marcus and Aro laughed.

"What about those vampires, they were looking strangely at me." I said shifting my feet.

"They were just curious as why we have a human among the kings of the Volturi; I assure you they were informed by Heidi."

"Alright." I said nodding.

"I shouldn't keep you from your day, please enjoy it my dear." I smiled and turned to leave, I was shocked to see Caius following me.

"Shouldn't you be attending king business and such?" I chuckled.

"And what? Give up this time to get to know my beautiful mate? They will call if I am needed." He grabbed my hand. "Come, I would like to show you something."

We arrived in the garden, roses were everywhere. It was magnificent. I turned to Caius, but he was hidden in the shade. "Are you coming?" He looked at the sky and then looked at me. "What? You don't burn in the sun, do?" I giggled.

"Of course not, that's absurd. Although my skin does have a reaction. I wasn't sure if it would disturb you." I laughed and beckoned him forward.

"Nothing about you is disturbing." He sighed and then stepped into the garden. Disturbed? No. Shocked? Yes. Caius' skin was like millions of diamonds reflecting, I was amazing. I reached forward and touched his arm, it was rock hard and yet illuminating. I smiled at him. "You are one incredible man, Caius Volturi." He smiled and grabbed my hand and led me to a more shaded area of the garden. "So ask me anything. I trust you enough to tell you the truth." He smiled.

"When is your birthday, I know it is in September."

"September 13th."

"Where were you born?"

"I was born in Forks, but I moved to Phoenix after my parents divorced." He smiled sadly.

"I am sorry, that must have been hard."

"It's okay I was only a few months old. I saw Charlie every summer after that, so we have a good relationship." I smiled at the memories.

"You must miss him."

"Yes, occasionally. That is why I can't abandon him." He reached for my hand.

"I told you, everything will be fine." I smiled and he kissed the back of my hand.

"Anything else, you want to know?" He laughed and pulled me in close to his chest.

"I am only getting started my dear Isabella." He continued to ask questions.

This continued for weeks. I would wake up to breakfast by a guard member, attend a meeting occasionally, and then spend the day with Caius. Have lunch, and he would ask more questions. Have dinner then I would ask him questions. He was very interesting. Physically he was twenty four but he around three thousand years old. He thought I was repulsed by that, but I assured him I wasn't. I had sent Charlie and Renee post cards from Italy, just so they would know I was still alive.

In one of the post cards Charlie sent back he said that he was excited for me to live with him. It was the second week in August and I was supposed to be leaving in a week in a half. This brought tears to my eyes. I was falling in love with Caius and I didn't want to leave, I could feel the bond between us when he left to deal with an issue in Brazil. The Masters rarely leave the castle so it was urgent. I felt as if my heart went with him I wanted to stay and become his queen but I needed to go home and finish high school. If I just disappeared it would ruin my family and that would kill them. I came up with a plan, and I hoped it would work even if it meant not seeing my love for a while.

I walked into Caius' office, I knocked on the doorway. He looked up and smiled. "My Isabella, how can I help you?" I slowly walked to him and leaned against his desk.

"I have a plan, but I don't think you'll like it. I don't like it very much either, but if you want me to become queen then you must let me do it." He looked confused.

"Alright what is it."

"I'd rather tell everyone at once." He nodded and grabbed my hand and led me to the throne room. Everyone had assembled when we arrived. I stepped up to the platform. "In order for me to become queen and become a member of the Volturi, there is something I must do." I paused.

"What is it my child?" Aro asked.

"I am leaving." I said and everyone gasped.

**A/N: There it is! Next chapter will be her preparations for leaving along with a surprise. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Promised Queen

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 4: A Promised Queen

The whole room was quiet and before I could explain, they all erupted into questions. I couldn't even think. I turned to my mate. "Caius, please." He looked hurt, but stood.

"Silence! Allow my mate to speak." Everyone, including the other kings silenced. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, I am leaving. I am not abandoning you. I will return." At those words everyone seemed to relax. "Although not for a while I'm afraid. The only way I will become a Queen and apart of the Volturi is if I am to return to my father and finish high school. Then I shall graduate and return here, with a story of a fake scholarship or something. I can't just leave my family like that. It would kill them and in return, me. If you respect me as well as my wishes, you will grant me this one thing. I have accepted Caius as my mate, and I know how hard it will be to be away from him, but I need to do this." I finished and felt an arm around my waist. Caius stood looking sad, but proud.

"My darling Isabella, as much as I hate to admit it, you are right. Your father knows where you are and if you just leave he will no doubt come looking. If this is what it takes for you to become my queen, I will accept. I may not be happy about it, but like I said before I will do anything for you." He kissed my cheek and I leaned in to him.

"So what do my kings say." I said turning towards Marcus and Aro. Marcus stepped forward and took my hand.

"My lovely Isabella, I know we have not had the opportunity to grow closer, but I hope in the future not only do you see me as an equal but as a mentor and someone who you can trust. I give you my blessing and I hope that it will be sooner than later that you return to us." He kissed my cheek twice and I blushed.

"Thank you Marcus, and I hope as well for a stronger connection between us." Aro was next he approached slowly.

"My dear child, I also give my blessing. I also can't say I am happy about this, but I cannot and will not control you my dear. I see you as an equal and as you are to be queen I cannot stop you. Please go and then return, so our family will be whole." I couldn't help myself I threw my arms around the weird king. He chuckled and embraced me.

"Thank you so much." I turned to the guard and I thought that Jane was going to cry, if she could. "Oh, Jane." I walked to her and pulled her into a hug, she gripped as tight as she could without hurting me. Jane and I have become close, I see her as a sister and a best friend. She has taught so much about the immortal world and about fashion. I can proudly say I own more dresses than jeans now. I still draw the line at heels though, I am too clumsy for my own good. She released me and kissed my cheek.

"I will miss you Bella, write, and call, send postcards. If I don't hear from you at least once a month I will personally come and drag your ass back to Volterra!" Her look fierce, but I could tell she was hurting.

"I promise," I turned to the room. "To all of you, I will stay in touch, I will write, I will call, I will have Gianna give you pictures I send to her email. I will not abandon my new family." They all smiled at me. I went around hugging each guard member, when I got to Felix, I wanted to cry. After the incident in my room, Felix has turned into my personally body guard. He was there when Caius wasn't. When Caius was in Brazil a coven came into the castle and was not informed of a human being among the high ranks and one tried to attack me. Felix was faster than Aro and Jane put together. When the vampire attacked, it was the first time I had ever been afraid their kind, Felix made me feel safe.

When Caius returned he was outraged, but fully indebted to Felix for saving his mate's life. I hugged the lug of a guy and he rested his head on mine. When we pulled apart I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will return soon brother." He smiled.

"If anyone gives you trouble, human or vampire, you call me. Jane and I will be there before you even finish asking. Understand?" He was dead serious.

"Yes, thank you." I hugged him again and walked to Caius.

"Let's go somewhere." He suggested. I nodded. I turned to the room.

"I will say goodbye soon, I will be leaving this Friday." They all nodded, and I followed Caius out. He led me back to the rose garden. We sat on a stone bench beneath the lemon tree.

"Isabella, there is something you must know. I have agreed to go slow and get to know you. Now that you are leaving I have to tell you." He stopped.

"Tell me what? Caius?" He didn't speak; he leaned forward and captured my face in his hands. Slowly he pressed his lips to mine. Now I have kissed guys before, but nothing like this. I breathed in his scent and kissed him back. I tangled my hands into his hair and pressed myself into him. His hands roamed my back and I felt somewhat of a purr in the center of his chest. We pulled apart and he looked into my eyes, his were bright, freshly fed. I felt as if he could see into my soul. "Caius." I breathed.

"I love you. _I love you Isabella._" He whispered. I couldn't breath, I couldn't speak. Those three words made my heart swell. I captured his lips again. Softer this time, I pulled back.

"As I love you Caius Volturi. I love you so much. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I just didn't know it yet. My heart did. You have my heart, forever." He smiled and picked me up and spun me around, I laughed.

"You have made me the happiest man in the world Isabella Swan." We sat there for a while, just talking, kissing, and telling each other how much we love each other. It was twilight when he suddenly stood up.

"What is it?" I asked, he looked nervous.

"I have to do something before you leave." Then to my surprise he went down onto one knee. I was speechless. What was I going to do, I couldn't marry him. I was only seventeen. I loved him though. I knew that. "Isabella Swan, these past two months have been the most amazing months of my existence. I love you so much, would you do me the honor of becoming my queen." I smiled.

"I can't marry you at seventeen. I am not saying no, I will marry you, but not until I return." He laughed and kissed my hand.

"I was not asking for the ceremony to be tomorrow my love. Nor do I have an engagement ring for you at the moment. I just want you to promise me you will return and become my wife, my queen, my equal." He then pulled off his Volturi ring on his right hand and placed it on a chain, and placed the chain into my hand. "Accept this ring as a promise to me and a promise to your family. Also as a substitute engagement ring." I grasped the ring and placed it around my neck.

"I accept, so I guess I can call you my long term fiancé then?" I smiled.

"I guess, so my love." He picked me up again and kissed me fiercely. "I love you so much _mia regina__promessa__._" He whispered.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means, my promised queen." I gripped the ring and threw myself into the kiss once more.

The following days were just packing up clothes and saying goodbye. Gianna had bought me a cell phone with the numbers of the guard and the main desk. I left my cloak behind, it was crested with the Volturi symbol and I didn't want to explain that to my father. I had to hide my ring as well, but that easier as I kept it tucked under my shirt. I was dressed in dark jeans, a red blouse and some boots as I headed to the car to go to the airport. Demetri was taking me, I was happy for that because if Caius or Jane had taken me I wouldn't have been able to get on the plane.

They offered me the private jet, but I didn't want to explain that to my father. As I walked into the throne room, it was empty except the four high members of the guard and the kings. I walked to Marcus first. I hugged him, and he kissed my forehead. He gave me a leather bound book.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It is the myths of Volterra, just a bit of history so you won't forget about it." I hugged him again.

"I could never forget this place, I will see you soon I swear. Thank you." I moved to Aro who wrapped me in a hug. Then placed a pin in my hand, it was the crest of the Volturi.

"I know you didn't want to take your cloak, so I thought you would at least want the fastener." He kissed both my cheeks. "Stay safe my child."

"I will, thank you Aro, for everything." He nodded. I made my way to Alec and Jane and hugged the twins. "I will see you guys soon, take care of everything." They nodded, Alec kissed my cheek and Jane hugged me again. Felix and I hugged once more then I turned to Demetri.

"Are you ready?" I nodded, I turned to Caius and held out my hand. He walked to me and took it. We walked out to the front. Demetri excused himself to get the car. I turned to my fiancé.

"I will be home soon." I told him. "I love you." He kissed me quickly.

"You must know, that there are vampires all over the world. I am not saying that you must hide your true identity, but be aware. If a vampire threatens you, do not hesitate to tell them who you are. Call us immediately and we will deal with it. You need to promise me that you will be safe. Isabella_ please_." I had never seen Caius beg before. I looked him straight in the eye.

"I _swear_ I will return to you my love. I will call if I need you, I will call when I don't. You are my love, my life, and soon my husband." He captured my lips in passionate kiss, I could have stayed there forever. When Demetri pulled up I let go. "I love you." I said.

"As I love you, _mia regina__promessa._" I waved goodbye as Demetri drove towards Florence. A single tear flowed down my face.

"Don't cry Bella, you'll be back soon." He said quietly.

"I know it's just hard." He nodded and we drove in silence. Once at the airport, he unloaded my two bags and checked them in. "Okay, this is it, I'll see you soon?" A tear rolled down my face.

"Come here." He pulled me into a hug. "Safe travels my queen." I let go and made my way to my gate. I boarded into first class, a perk from Aro. The tears were flowing, a stewardess came up to me.

"Miss are you alright?" She said in a think Italian accent.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you."

"Let me know if you need anything." I nodded and closed my eyes as the plan took off, clutching my ring that hung around my neck.

**A\N: Bella is engaged! From now on I will be incorporating more of the traditional plot line. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: From Royalty to Rain

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM**

Chapter 5: From Royalty to Rain

I woke up when we were landing in Port Angeles, I don't even remember falling asleep. Once on the ground I went to baggage claim to see my father. Charlie stood by himself scanning the crowd, when he saw me he grinned. I ran to him and into his arms, it was nice to have a familiar face with me. "Welcome home Bells." He said in my ear.

"Thanks dad, it's nice to be back. I missed you." He kissed my head and went to grab my bags.

"Geez Bells what did you buy in Italy?" He said as he passed me the one with wheels.

"I enjoyed shopping I guess." I said silently laughing. He laughed loudly.

"You? Shopping? That's a good one Bells. Although I must admit I like your outfit." I blushed. We made our way to his police cruiser. Charlie is the Chief of Police in Forks, let the embarrassment begin. "So how was Italy?" He asked once we were on the freeway.

"It was amazing." I said blushing. "Especially the people, it was very hospitable."

"Well it's good to have you back, Bells." I nodded. We drove in silence till we reached the house. It was the same as I remember. Two stories, an off white color. A huge red truck was parked in front.

"Company?" I asked him. He just smiled and hopped out of the car. He patted the bed of the truck.

"You like it?"

"Sure, what is it?" I asked still confused.

"Your welcome home present." I squealed and hugged my dad.

"You got me a truck?! Thanks dad! I love it." I stroked the russet paint. I could just see Santiago laughing at me for liking a truck this old. He always encouraged me to buy expensive sports cars.

"Yeah I bought it off Billy Black, you remember him?" Billy was an old friend of Charlie, he had two daughters, twins and a younger son.

"Yeah I remember the Blacks especially Rachel."

"Yeah the twins are now off to school, but Jacob is still here. They should be coming over later to watch the game." He said. I nodded and headed inside. My room looked the same except there was now a double bed and a computer. Charlie set my bags down and said to come down when I was settled in. After unpacking I sent a text to Gianna.

_Hey, I am here safe. Tell everyone I love them, talk to you guys soon._

_Love , Bella. _

She replied quickly.

_Will do, glad you are safe. Miss you already._

_-G_

Trying not to cry I quickly took a shower, trying to get the smell of travel out of my hair. Once dressed in black leggings and a red sweater I headed downstairs. I heard voices in the living room. I turned the corner and saw two men, one older in a wheel chair and another that looked around my age. I cleared my throat and they looked at me. "Hey Bells." Charlie came out of the kitchen. "You remember the Blacks."

"Yes of course, how have you guys been?" I asked being polite. Billy wheeled over to me and stuck out his hand. I shook it twice. I was used to a cold hand, it felt nice to shake a warm grip.

"I'm still dancin', what about you? How was Italy?" I blushed and laughed.

"It was great, I practically fell in love." Which was definitely true. Jacob walked over to me. He was tall and his hair was cropped short a tattoo sat on his right arm. He gave me a goofy smile.

"Do you remember me?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, mud pies right? Rachel and I used to terrorize you as kids." I laughed at the memory. He picked me up in a bear hug and spun me around.

"Nice to have ya back Bells!" I laughed.

"Put me down ya silly dog!" I said laughing. He put me down with a strange expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing just an interesting choice of words." I just shrugged and grabbed a piece of pizza from the box and sat on the couch. Charlie sat next to me.

"Sorry it's not prime Italian, Bells." He said taking a bite.

"Oh no, this is fine." He was right though, the pizza that Alec brought me was out of this world. We watched the game for a bit, I was then yawning uncontrollably.

"Tired, at eight-thirty?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, I've in Italy for two months, the time zone is very different. Jet lag, you know?" I yawned again. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." I kissed his cheek. I turned to the Blacks. "It was great to see you again." They nodded in return.

"Bella?" I turned to Charlie. "You know you have school tomorrow, right? I thought I told you that in my letters." I completely forgot about that.

"Yeah, I'll be up and ready. Goodnight." I walked up the stairs and got changed quickly. I pulled out the book that Marcus gave me. On the first page was a photo of Volterra, a silent tear rolled down my face. Removing my ring, I turned off the light and let sleep take me.

My alarm woke me up around six a.m. I forced myself from bed and into the bathroom. After washing my face and brushing my teeth and hair. I let my locks fall freely. I walked back into my room and decided what to wear. I decided on a pair of dark jeans, a white t-shirt, combat boots and my red flannel. I pulled the ring over my head and tucked it under my shirt. Grabbing my school bag I walked downstairs. Charlie was there drinking coffee. "Morning dad." I said grabbing a bagel.

"Hey Bells, do you need any help finding the school." He asked looking up from the paper.

"No, I saw it when we drove in, I think I can handle it, thank you though." I smiled at him. He looked at me with a weird expression. "What?" I asked.

"You just seem different. More, I don't know. Regal?" I laughed. He wasn't far off, Caius had said I was starting to talk more like a queen, I guess Sulpicia was rubbing off on me.

"Really dad? Regal? Me?" I laughed, he just shrugged. After eating my bagel, I kissed my dad goodbye and left to find the school. It wasn't hard to find the school. It was a collection of brick buildings with a sign that said, 'WELCOME TO FORKS HIGH HOME OF THE SPARTANS' I laughed. I pulled into a space near the back. Took a deep breath and stepped out to face my new school. I walked to the office, avoiding everyone's stares.

The office welcomed a warm blast of air. I walked up to front desk. A red headed woman sat there, her glasses resting on her nose. "Excuse me?" I said. She looked up and smiled.

"Yes, dear? How may I help you?"

"I'm new, I need to get my schedule. I'm Isabella Swan." She jumped up, causing me to take a step back.

"Of course! My dear we have been expecting you. I am Mrs. Cope, Give me a moment." She left and came back with some paperwork. "Here is your schedule and map. I need you to get all your teachers to sign this slip, bring it back at the end of the day."

"Okay thank you Mrs. Cope." I took the papers and left to find my first class. Someone stepped in front of me. Startled I almost dropped my books.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The boy in front of me was tall, blonde and had baby blue eyes.

"It's fine." I smiled. He extended his right hand.

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton. You're Isabella Swan right?" I shook his sweaty palm and nodded.

"Just Bella, nice to meet you."

"Well 'Just Bella' do you need help finding your first class?" He was sweet but reminded me of a golden retriever.

"No thanks I think I can find it, but thank you." I smiled and walked away. Leaving a very shocked Mike. He obviously wasn't use to having girls turn him down, but little did he know I was engaged.

I found my first class easily. The rest of the morning went fine, I met a couple of people that seemed nice, and they invited me to sit with them at lunch. I accepted and walked with them to the cafeteria. I grabbed a salad and joined them at their table. The girl named Jessica introduced me to everyone, Mike was also at the table. "So Bella." Jessica began. I looked up. "Where were you living before Forks?" I doubt she was actually interested. I can tell a fake girl from a mile away, but I decided to humor her.

"I live in Phoenix, but I was staying in Italy for the summer before moving here." I said simply.

"Italy? Wow, that's amazing…" She trailed off. I just smiled and nodded. I let my eyes wander around the room, and then I saw them. Five people sat at a table, talking quietly among themselves. They were all beautiful. The girls especially. There was a blonde that looked like a Victoria Secret model, she was perfect in every way. The other girl reminded me of a pixie. Her dark hair stuck out in different directions. The guys were even better. The guy next to the blonde was huge and muscular with dark curly hair. He reminded me of Felix. The next was blonde with wavy hair and slim, he had his arm around the pixie. The last was a boy about medium build with bronze hair and thick brows. All of them had the same color eyes, a very peculiar gold-brown color.

"Who are they?" I asked. Everyone looked up to see who I was talking about. All the girls giggled while the guys groaned. The girl Angela answered.

"The Cullens." She said with admiration.

"They are related?" I asked.

"Well they are adopted. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them. They moved down here from Alaska. The blondes are the Hales, Rosalie and Jasper. The other three are the Cullens. Emmett, Alice, and Edward. Emmett is the big one and Edward the one with the bronze hair. They keep to themselves." I nodded.

"They are all very attractive." I admitted.

"That's because Carlisle gave them plastic surgery." My head whipped to Jessica.

"What did you say?"

"Plastic surgery?" I shook my head.

"No, the name."

"Oh Carlisle, that's Dr. Cullen's first name." Carlisle. I knew that name. Marcus mentioned him as he showed me a painting from a long time ago. Carlisle Cullen used to be apart of the Volturi. No wonder why the Cullens were so attractive, they were vampires. My heart sped up. I wasn't expecting this. Sure I was ready for a random nomad to stumble upon, but not a full coven that has connections to my family. I stood up. "Everything okay Bella?"

"Uh, yeah I just want to get to class early to get my assignments and stuff." I said walking away without looking back at the table of vampires, but vampires have red eyes, right? I found my next class and got my slip signed. Class started and I realized I didn't have a lab partner. The door opened and in stepped Edward Cullen. He apologized for being late and headed for his seat. The only seat left, the one next to me. My lab partner was a vampire, great.

**A\N: There it is! She is in Forks. Since it is a year later than the original plot I made Jake a wolf already, but kept Jasper, Rose, and Emmett in the same grade. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: What Have You Done?

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 6: What Have You Done?

Edward walked down the aisle towards me, I move over as much as possible. This wasn't one of my vampires, I didn't know his control. I quickly made sure my ring was tucked and pressed my hair against my neck. He sat down next to me and I was immediately aware that he was staring at me; I looked up and met his curious expression. He looked away when Mr. Banner announced that he wasn't feeling well, so we were to just hang out and get homework done. I pulled out my phone and texted Jane.

_Can vampires have gold eyes?_

I made sure he couldn't see my phone, she answered immediately.

_Shit. Look Carlisle is a very well respected vampire within the Volturi. Don't piss them off. If they cause any trouble let me know._

Perfect just what I needed.

_Okay, don't tell Aro or Caius. _I responded.

_You know I can't keep things from them, expect a call from your fiancé later. Love ya gotta go._

I rolled my eyes.

_Traitor. _

I could practically see her laughing. I put my phone away. I was about to pull out a book and read when he spoke. "You must be Bella Swan, I'm Edward Cullen." I looked up at him. He was smiling a crooked smile.

"Yes, I am and so I have heard." I put my hand out; he stared at it at first but then shook it gently. "You and your family seem to have quite the reputation, at school." I added that bit at the end to amuse myself.

"Yeah, I guess we do. Probably because my father is one of the best surgeons in the country." This shocked me, a vampire was a surgeon?

"Maybe." I said. Just then Mike Newton came over.

"Hey Bella." I smiled at him. "Some of us are going down to the beach this weekend, at La Push. Would you like to come?" I thought about saying no, but I could see Jake again.

"Sure why not?"

"Great meet us at my parent's store at 10 am?" I nodded. He gave me a wide grin and walked away. I chuckled and doodled on my notebook.

"So Bella?" Edward spoke again. "Where did you live before Forks?" I don't know why he was asking, I was sure he heard me at lunch, but I went along.

"Phoenix, then Italy for the summer." I smirked,

"Where in Italy?" He was annoying me.

"Here and there." I said making a gesture with my hand.

"So why did you move here?" He inquired.

"My mom and step dad were moving so he could play baseball. I moved to Italy for the summer to catch a break, but now I am here till I graduate." I said quickly.

"Where do you plan on going after school?"

"Back to Italy." I said without hesitating.

"Really? Fell in love that much?"

"You could say that." I blushed then. The bell suddenly rang and I gathered my stuff.

"Do you need help finding your next class?" Aww how sweet.

"It's gym, I think I can find it, but thank you." I gave him a smile and shook my head and headed to gym. Coach Clapp said I didn't need to dress out so I sat on the bleachers until the final bell rang. After school I was walking to my truck when I noticed the Cullens were standing around a silver Volvo talking amongst themselves, Alice was staring at me. I started walking again when my phone rang. It was Gianna. Annoyed I answered it. "Look I don't know what the little blonde told you, but I'm fine."

"She told me everything Isabella." My heart almost stopped at the voice I heard. I gasped; all the Cullens looked at me. "Isabella?"

"I'm here; just I wasn't expecting you to be on the phone." The sound of Caius' voice soothed me.

"Should I hang up?" He chuckled.

"No!" I said too loud, embarrassed I walked to my truck and leaned against the bed. "It's fine, but can I call you later. I am at school and everyone can hear me, _everyone._" I emphasized hoping he would catch on.

"Of course, I will speak to you later. I miss you." I smiled at his words.

"I miss you too." I whispered. I hung up and risked a look to the Cullens, they were looking at me in horror. I didn't understand until I heard the screech of tires. I turned to see a large van coming straight towards me. I didn't even have time to react. I braced myself for the impact. Suddenly I was knocked over and pinned under someone. A white hand shot out and pushed the van away. I looked up and saw Edward Cullen staring down at me. "What have you done?" I gasped. He could have just exposed himself, his whole family. He looked at me confused. I pushed out of his arms and scooted back.

"Bella, try not to move you hit your head." He said. I nodded, keeping my eyes on him. The ambulance arrived and I was taken to Forks General. It was not long that I was the exam room when Charlie came in.

"Bella! Thank God you are okay!" He lightly moved my face trying to find any injuries. He looked over at Tyler Crowley, the driver. "I should arrest you, you could have killed someone." Tyler tried to protest, but I beat him to it.

"Dad, it wasn't his fault. The roads were icy, lay off please." I pleaded. He relaxed and kissed my forehead. Suddenly the doors opened and in came a man with blonde hair and gold eyes, Carlisle I assumed. He looked exactly as the painting portrayed him, yet while in the picture he was scowling, a smile was upon his face as he strode towards us.

"Chief Swan." He addressed my father.

"Doctor Cullen, thank you for seeing Bella." Carlisle clapped a hand on my fathers back; I flinched as he touched my father.

"No problem Charlie. How are you feeling Bella?" he asked me.

"Fine, I have a couple scrapes. Probably from Edward tackling me to the ground." I said through my teeth.

"Edward? Your son Edward?" Charlie asked Carlisle.

"Yeah, he knocked me out of the way." I said.

"I should properly thank the boy, then." Charlie said looking around.

"No, need Sir it was no big deal. No blood, no foul." Edward walked into the room then. He smiled at his own joke. I didn't think it was funny. Charlie excused himself to fill out paper work. I was left alone, with a now sleeping Tyler and two vampires.

"Am I free to go?" I asked them. Edward stepped forward, glare on his face.

"What did you mean, back in the parking lot? What have I done?" He asked. I just shook my head and looked away.

"I don't have to answer that." He sighed.

"Yes, I think you do." He spat.

"Edward." Carlisle warned.

"Why? Are you going to tell me how you got over to me so fast?" He just stared at me. "My point exactly." I hopped off the bed and stood before them. "Now may I go?" Carlisle nodded. I turned and headed to the door, but stopped and turned to Carlisle. "Thank you," then at Edward. "Both of you." They both nodded and I headed back into the lobby. After I got some pain medication for my head we left to go home, Charlie had someone drop off my truck earlier. I skipped dinner and told him I needed to go to bed early. He nodded and reminded me to take my medication.

After a much needed shower, I pulled on some worn pajamas and sat on my bed with my phone and dialed Gianna's number. She answered after the second ring. "Bella?"

"Hey can you give the phone to Caius?" She laughed.

"Of course, one moment." After only a few seconds he picked up.

"Isabella?" I smiled at his voice.

"Hey you."

"Are you okay? I didn't hear from you earlier. I was worried." He sounded anxious.

"I'm fine, there were just some complications."

"What do you mean complications?" I could practically see him sending Jane and Alec to come check up on me.

"Not that kind of complications, it just that-" I was cut off by Charlie knocking on my door, I quickly put my phone under my pillow. "Come in." I called.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Myself." He looked confused but shrugged.

"Just wanted to say goodnight, and that I am glad you are alright. I left your pain killers on the counter in the bathroom. I love you." He almost lost me today; he looked as if he was going to cry.

"Thanks dad. I love you too. See you in the morning." He kissed me on the forehead and left. I was refraining from picking up the phone. Slowly I lifted the phone to my ear. "Sorry about that."

"What pain killers?! What happened?" I pulled the phone from my ear, he was so loud. Okay, he was angry. I get it.

"Hey, calm down. Do you remember the last time you got angry over something stupid, I am sure Alec still has a scar." He took a deep breath.

"Explain." He said. I told him about meeting the Cullens, the almost car crash and then meeting Carlisle. "So they had no idea that you knew or that you of the Volturi?"

"I am sure they are suspecting that they know I know of vampires. Should I tell them?" I asked.

"That is up to you my love." I smiled at his words.

"What can you tell me about them? Like why do they have gold eyes?"

"The Cullens follow another diet; they betray their nature and feed from animals. The coven consists of seven members. There is Carlisle and his mate Esme. Emmet and his mate Rosalie. Jasper and his mate Alice, and Edward. Alice, Jasper, and Edward all have separate abilities. Alice is a seer, she can see the future. Jasper, is an empath. And for Edward, he is a mind reader. I doubt he can see into your pretty little head though." I was shocked to say the least. Especially about their diet. I wonder how they stand being so close to human blood when they deny their thirst. This also explained the look on their faces, Alice had seen what was going to happen.

"I will be cautious around them, I promise." My eyes were growing heavy.

"You should sleep my love, it was a long day." I groaned.

"I'm fine, I like listening to your voice." I slurred.

"There will more time tomorrow for that. I love you Isabella, sweet dreams _mia cara._"

"I love you, my king." He chuckled and hung up. I turned off the phone and settled under the covers. Tomorrow should be interesting.

**A\N: Oh no the Cullens are getting suspicious. I am having so much fun writing this, but I am dead tired. So more tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Mate of a Vampire

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM. You guys crack me up! I am hoping for at least three chapters today!**

Chapter 7: A Mate of a Vampire

The sound of rain awoke me from my slumber; this was not going to be a good day. After a hot shower, I dressed in black jeans, my riding boots, dark purple sweater, and my leather jacket that Chelsea gave me. There was not point in trying anything with my hair, so I threw it up into a high pony. I wasn't ready to face the Cullens. Caius had told me that it was my decision to tell them of my title and of my family.

It seems though, from previous meetings that I have attended, vampires apart from my family tend to fear the Volturi. I am afraid that if I were to tell them, they would think I was lying or scheming against them. I ran my fingers over my Volturi crest, my heart ached each time I thought of Italy. Sighing I got my nerve and headed down stairs. Charlie had already gone to work, leaving me a note to take my pills. I swallowed two of them and left to head to school.

The rain had let up a bit, but everything was slick from the storm the night before. I carefully pulled into the school and parked as far away from the shiny Volvo as I could. I didn't need to deal with them first thing in the morning. I walked towards my first class, when I was intercepted. I ran into them, causing me to slip and fall straight on my back. "Oh shit!" I looked up to see Mike, holding out a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet. "Are you okay? I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I have always been clumsy." I brushed it off. He was staring at me, no at my chest. I was going to make some remark about him being a perv, when I noticed he was looking at my ring. I quickly tucked it back into my shirt.

"That is a nice ring." He complimented. "Where did you get it?"

"Italy, now did you need something?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Uh yeah, I was just wondering if you were still coming to the beach this weekend."

"I told you I was coming, didn't I?" Is this boy's memory fading?

"Well yeah, I just thought, after yesterday you wouldn't be up to it." I laughed and smoothed out my jacket.

"Mike, I wasn't hit by the van, and plus not only will I be hanging out with you, but I have some friends on the rez I'd like to see." He smiled and brushed his blond hair out of his eyes.

"Well I can't wait then. Can I walk you to class?" He was being nice, so I allowed it.

"Sure why not?" We walked towards my history class, as we passed Jessica. She gave me a glare that would have put Jane's to shame. I silently made my way to my desk and tried to listen to the lecture about the French Revolution. The rest of the morning went smoothly, with no Cullen interruption. Well until after Trig. I walked out of class and was ambushed by the pixie.

"Hi Bella!" She said bouncing on her heels. Edward was walking up behind her, with that smirk on his face. "I'm Alice!" She stuck her hand out and I shook it twice.

"Hello, Alice." I said politely. "Edward." I addressed him. He nodded once.

"Bella, come sit with us at lunch?" What harm could it do? I nodded.

"Sure." She squealed and led me to the cafeteria. I stopped to get a salad; I didn't even bother commenting on why they weren't getting anything. We approached their table; Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were already there. I sat in between Alice and Edward.

"So Bella, I know you know Edward and I. So this is Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." She introduced us. I smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella." Jasper said. He sounded restrained; he was probably having a hard time with his control.

"That was quite a spill this morning huh, Bella?" Emmett said. I blushed and looked down.

"Roads were slippery, and I can't help I was born with two left feet." Emmett's laughed vibrated the table. I couldn't help but laugh with him. I looked up at Rosalie, who was slightly glaring. I got my nerve back.

"Something I can help you with Blondie?" She glared harder. "What's your problem?"

"You." She said simply. I just shrugged, can't please everyone.

"Bella, Edward mentioned you stayed in Italy for the summer." Alice said.

"Did he?" I asked looking at Edward who was looking away.

"Yeah, but he didn't mention where you stayed." I was so tempted to tell them, but decided against it.

"Oh I was here and there. I was mostly traveling. Most of it was spent in smaller towns, then like Florence." I said taking a bite of my salad.

"I also I hear that you are going to be going back after graduation." She was definitely fishing for information. One thing I learned from Aro, keep a good poker face.

"Yes, I will be going back, to live and study abroad. I fell in love with Italy." I couldn't help the blush that crept into my cheeks.

"Charlie is supporting this?" Edward asked.

"He doesn't know. He doesn't really know anything that happened in Italy. I keep a lot of things to myself."

"So I've noticed." He mumbled. I raised my eyebrows at him. He may have thought that was quiet, but after living with vampires you tend to pick up on sounds better. Suddenly Emmett groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Just wait." He said. I looked up and saw a very timid Mike Newton walking towards the table. This time I groaned. He stopped right in front of us.

"Hey, Bella." He only addressed me. I felt Edward go rigid next to me. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled at Mike.

"Hey Mike, what's up?"

"Well, you know I was just wondering." He paused and took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner and maybe see a movie after the beach on Saturday. You know, like on a date." Didn't see that one coming.

"I'm flattered." I said and his face lit up. "but, I'm sorry , I'm not available." I said hoping he would get the hint.

"Okay what about next Saturday then?" Damn this boy.

"No Mike, I mean I'm not single. I have a boyfriend." I was careful not to use fiancé.

"Oh, I am sorry. Well not sorry you are in a relationship, that's great. Uh I should go." She waved awkwardly and left. The Cullens laughed and I looked back down at my salad.

"That was a good one Bella." I looked up, confused at Emmett.

"What was?" I asked.

"That you lied just to avoid Newton hitting on you." Wow, they actually thought I made that up.

"It wasn't a lie, Emmett." The whole table went silent. Alice was first to break it.

"What?!" I jumped at the sound of her voice. She glared at Edward. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked him.

"Tell you what?" Edward asked, just as confused as I was.

"That you and Bella are together?!" What!? He was about to answer, but I beat him to it.

"Alice, I am _not _dating your brother!" She looked taken back.

"Then who else would you be with." She asked.

"Uh, my boyfriend?" It came out like a question. She was annoyed,

"Obviously, what's his name? Where did you meet him? How old is he?"

"Uh, I don't have to answer that." She huffed.

"Tell me something!"

"Um, he is twenty four." I said. Not saying anything else.

"Twenty four?" Edward asked.

"Yeah…"

"Isn't that a little old for you?" Rosalie spat at me.

"I turn eighteen in about two weeks, and no." I rolled my eyes. Alice looked frustrated.

"You won't even tell us his name?" She accused and she didn't seem happy.

"Look, I don't need to answer your questions. You invited me to sit here and all you have done is interrogate me. If you'll excuse me I am going to class." I stood up and walked towards class, bu not before Rosalie made a snide comment.

"Sleeping with a twenty-four year old? I wonder how her father would feel about his baby girl being a tramp." I swung around immediately and got in her face. She hissed back, but I didn't falter. She had nothing on an angry Jane.

"Look here bloodsucker, I don't need that shit from you. I don't know how traumatic your damn past was, and frankly, I don't care. I don't care about your vendetta against humans, but you _will not_ insult me. You don't know me, you don't know my life, and you don't know his. So why don't you go stick your nose in a throat of a deer and keep it out of my business." I glared once more, before spinning on my heel and storming out of the cafeteria. I didn't even bother going to class. I just headed towards the parking lot. I was livid. I almost made it to my truck when I was thrown into the closest car. My shoulder ached, but I didn't let it show. Rosalie stood in front of me, fire burning in her eyes.

"What do you know?" She sneered. This was it.

"I know that you and your family are a bunch of bloodsuckers who like to toy with people." I walked towards her. "Tell me, is it hard? To be so close to blood, blood you can't have?" I ran my wrist under her nose. Her jaw was tight. "Tempting isn't it?" She grabbed my wrist and brought it to her lips, then was pulled away, by Emmett. I smirked. Edward approached then.

"I think we need to take this to a more private venue. I have called Carlisle; he said to meet us at home. That includes you Bella." I sighed and nodded. I followed the Volvo along a long drive through the forest. We arrived at a large house. It stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of the woods. I got out and followed the Cullens up the steps. We were welcomed by Carlisle and a woman with caramel colored hair, I guessed this was Esme. I nodded in greeting.

"Why don't we take this to the living room?" He led us into a large room, with four couches. I sat in the only chair, not trusting sit next to one of them. "So, Bella I believe you haven't met my wife, Esme." She stood and walked to me; I stood as well and extended my hand. She took it gently.

"Nice to meet you dear." She said, she reminded me of my mother. I smiled warmly at her.

"Likewise Mrs. Cullen." I said.

"Oh please call me Esme as well for Carlisle. We feel old when people call us that." I laughed and nodded. She took her place next to Carlisle once again.

"So Bella, let's get straight into it, how do you know of the immortal world?" Carlisle asked me.

"Before I answer your question, you must know this. I have connections within your world. There are secrets that are not mine to share and you must respect that. I will tell you what you need to know, nothing more. If I do not wish to answer a question, you must respect that as well." I said looking at all of them.

"Of course dear." Esme said. "We just want to understand who you are." I smiled and took a deep breath.

"I know of your world because I came across vampires in my past. I agreed to keep their secret because of a tie I have with one of the members of their coven." I said simply.

"What sort of tie?" Asked Jasper. I looked at all of them, unsure whether I should tell them. Would they demand a name, or even the coven? I took a deep breath and my ring felt heavy against my throat.

"I am the mate of a vampire." Everyone gasped at my words. Edward looked livid. I turned my gaze from him.

"Impossible." Whispered Carlisle. "You are human, only vampires can be declared as mates to other immortals."

"That is where you are wrong. It is rare, but it is possible, trust me." I blushed at the memory of accepting Caius.

"I am assuming you won't be telling us the name of your mate." I nodded.

"You assume right that is something I am not ready to share just yet." He nodded in understanding.

"Tell me, Bella. How are you coping? Being so far from your mate?" I took a shaky breath as the tugging sensation was back in my heart.

"It is difficult. I have been keeping in touch, but in order for me to be with him I had to finish high school so I could make a clean break. Especially after I become immortal I cannot see my family again. I will be joining the coven and leaving my human life behind." Edward stood up.

"You are choosing to become a monster? None of us chose this life and you are willing to give up your humanity?!" I was shocked. How dare he say that? I slowly stood.

"I'm sorry Edward I understand that you do not have a mate so you wouldn't get this, but the whole point of mates is to spend the rest of your life with them. I will not age and die and leave this world without him. I am to become his wife once I graduate and among other things." This left them confused.

"What does that mean? 'Among other things?'" Alice asked. I stayed silent, and she realized I wasn't going to answer.

"Does the Volturi know of this situation?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, the royal family is aware and has agreed on my terms. My coven is in good graces with them." They scoffed.

"Nobody is in good graces with the Volturi." Rosalie commented.

"I wouldn't say that, isn't that right, Carlisle?" I asked him.

"You know of my time with them?" I nodded.

"When I met with the kings to negotiate my terms, I saw a painting of you and the guard." He looked ashamed.

"I am not proud of those years, spent with those monsters." My jaw stiffened, I wanted to slap him, but I kept my calm and ignored the fact that he spoke so poorly of my family.

"Well, it's late and I need to be getting home to cook for Charlie. If you have anymore questions, you know where to find me."

"Of course, let me show you out." Carlisle said. I nodded to the room and followed Carlisle out to my truck. He stopped me and said in a low voice. "Why are you lying?" I was taken back.

"Carlisle what are you talking about?" I whispered back.

"Bella, I saw your ring when you were brought into the hospital. Your mate is of the Volturi." It wasn't a question. I gave up and nodded. "I wasn't quite sure, but your reaction to when I called them monsters verified it. I will not say anything; I have had years of practice hiding my thoughts from Edward. I do not care who it is nor shall I ask. When you are ready, you can share with the family." I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, and Aro misses you." I said in his ear. He chuckled.

"Give my regards to the king, my dear."

"I shall." I said quietly. I walked to my truck and waved to him before heading home with the feeling of a weight being lifted off my chest. I couldn't wait to tell Jane.

**A\N: Ohhh Carlisle knows! And Edward doesn't like the fact that she is a mate of someone! The next chapter will be more of the pack and her friendship with Jake. I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story. But seriously poor mike! **


	8. Chapter 8: Are All the Stories True?

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 8: Are All the Stories True?

The remainder of the week was sunny so the Cullens were not in school. I hadn't talked to them since I had been to their house and wasn't planning to any soon. I was having a mental battle with myself on whether I should tell them the truth. I trusted Carlisle, but the rest of the family had a long way to go. It was Saturday and I was getting ready to head to the beach, I had already called Jake and told him I was going to be there, he was thrilled. I threw on jeans and a sweater, grabbed my chucks and headed downstairs. I was about to leave when I noticed a familiar silver car parked in my drive way. Edward was causally leaning against the hood of his car. Better get it over with. "Hey Edward." I said walking towards him, he pushed off and walked to meet me.

"Good morning Bella, where are you off to today?" Like he didn't know.

"The Quileute rez, with Mike and some other friends. Remember he mentioned it earlier." I reminded him.

"Right, well I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Our last meeting I was incredibly rude and I wanted to apologize. I had no right to judge you, I was wrong." I gaped at his apology.

"It's okay, if accept your apology, although you could have just called me." I laughed.

"I know, but I wanted to see you." He stepped a little closer.

"Uh, I really should be going." He trapped me between himself and my truck. "Edward?"

"It's really unfair."

"What's unfair?" He took a step back a look of sadness on his face.

"That you already have a mate. I can't help it; I am drawn to you, Isabella." I winced as he used the name that only Caius uses.

"I can't have this conversation. I am in love with him Edward. That is not going to change." I stepped around him and into my truck. "Oh and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"It's Bella." I said icily, and then I took off towards La Push. Trying to shake off that awkward moment I drove to Jake's house. I texted Mike earlier and told him I would meet up with them later. As soon as I parked in front of the small house, Jake pulled me from the cab and into a bone crushing hug. "Jake. Can't. Breathe." He laughed and dropped me onto the gravel smiling.

"Hey Bells." He looked exhausted. The bags under his eyes were dark purple.

"When was the last time you slept, Jake?" He just shrugged and pulled me along the yard into the garage. We sat around talking for a while, just catching up. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he pulled away suddenly. I looked up at him and his face was of full rage. "Jake? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Where were you before you came here? Who did you talk to?" He was slightly trembling and he got up and backed away.

"Jake what is this about?" I asked, confused.

"Just answer the question, Bella." He said starting to calm down a bit.

"I was at home, and then I came here. Well Edward stopped by for a second, but I don't know why that's important." His eyes widened at the mention of Edward.

"Did he touch you? What did he want?" He was shaking bad now. He left the garage and started pacing outside.

"Jake, why do you care about him? He's nothing to me!"

"Because the bloodsucker needs to stay away from you!" I gasped and he looked at me, knowing he just told a huge secret. How the hell did he know about vampires?

"H-how do you know about them?" He froze and then started shaking really bad.

"YOU KNEW!?" The next thing that happened, I would have missed if I had blinked. Instead of Jake there was a huge russet wolf in front of me. It must have been bigger than a horse. It advanced slowly I backed up just as slow; my back hit the side of the garage. I was about to scream when I heard a voice.

"Jacob!" I turned to see a large man coming towards us with two other boys at his flanks. "Get away from her!" The wolf cowered away from the man and then looked at me. He looped off into the trees. I sank to my knees and tried to breathe evenly. Are all the stories true? I wondered. The three guys slowly approached me cautiously.

"Bella?" Asked one of the younger boys. "My name is Jared; you need to come with us."

"Like hell I do!" I got up and started walking back to my truck, cell phone in hand. I was about to dial Felix's number when the phone was taken from my hands. "Hey!" I shouted. The older man had my phone in his hand.

"Who's Felix?" He asked.

"My fairy godmother now give it back!" I smirked.

"Not unless you agree to talk to us, my name is Sam Uley. I am the alpha of this pack. I will not harm you. If you are loyal to Carlisle you will be safe, we have a treaty with the Cullens." This angered me,

"I am loyal to no one!"

"Oh please, we know you are involved with bloodsuckers. We have been watching you, aren't you dating the mind reader?" The other boy with Sam and Jared said. What are they some kind of stalkers?

"Why does everyone think I am with Edward?!" I shouted. "I barley know the guy!"

"Paul, shut up!" Sam warned and the guy name Paul immediately shut his mouth. Sam turned towards me. "Bella, I apologize on behalf of the pack for assuming. There was a rumor of you being involved with a vampire." He looked slightly ashamed.

"You keep speaking of a pack, a pack of what? What are you guys?" I asked and they looked at me like I was stupid.

"The Cullens didn't tell you? We were sure they broke the treaty." I shook my head.

"To the pale faces we are known as werewolves." A voice came from behind me; I turned to see Jake emerging from the tree line in just a pair of cut off shorts. I laughed at him. They were not werewolves.

"Trust me, you may turn into large dogs, but you are not werewolves. The true Children of the Moon are long dead." I announced.

"The 'Children of the Moon'? What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"You know, men who change into half man half wolf under a full moon. Yes they existed, but a long time ago. Your shifting must originate from your tribe's magic." I said. Caius had told me of his travel to kill the monster that cause his almost death thousands of years ago.

"And where did you come across this information?" Jake asked.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out, my dear Jacob. Now please give me my phone so I can text my friends to tell them I won't be joining them, it seems we have a lot to discuss." Sam smiled and handed me my phone back. We ended going back to Sam's fiancé's house. Emily was such a sweetheart. I met the whole pack and we had lunch and discussed every question I had. Apparently the Cullens had been here before and a treaty was established between the old tribe elders.

They had to stay off Quileute land or the pack wouldn't expose who they really were. This gave me an idea. I was always worried about the Cullens hearing my conversations with my family so I never called. I excused my self for a moment and went down to the beach to call Felix. He picked up on the second ring.

"Bella?"

"Hey Felix."

"Hey! I haven't heard from you! You called Jane and Caius, hell you even called Gianna. What did you forget about me?" I could tell he was upset, but he could have called me as well.

"You have a phone, you could have called me, or texted." I reminded him.

"I have been busy. Aro had Demetri and I hunt down some rouge newborn that was on a killing spree in Venezuela. It took longer than we expected, on the bright side I got a new scar and its pretty bad ass." I listened to him drone on and on about the mission and I was happy to hear his voice. I asked about everyone and he said they were good, except when Caius went a whole two weeks without eating because he missed me. I'd have to speak to him about that. "So when are you coming back?" He sounded hopeful.

"Felix I told you I am finishing high school first."

"Yeah, I just miss you. Shit Aro is coming. I have to go. Talk to you later, Bella bear." I cringed at his stupid nickname for me.

"Okay, later." I hung up the phone. I went back inside and the whole pack was there staring at me. "What?" I asked. Embry stood and crossed his arms.

"So, the rumors are true." He said.

"Eavesdrop much? And what rumors?" I said sitting next to Jake on the arm rest of the couch.

"Wolf hearing remember?" Dammnit. "And the rumor that you are shacking up with a vampire." I stood up and glared at him.

"I never denied it when you accused me and I am not 'shacking up' with him! God, what is with everyone in judging me? You don't know me!" I stormed out of the house and went to my truck. It was childish, but I made my point because no one came after me.

Sunday was uneventful, but it was wolf and vampire free. I got some reading done and cleaning as well. School was closed for the week because the wind knocked a tree onto the gym or something so I didn't have to worry about getting ready for school tomorrow. This weekend had been exhausting so I turned in early. My birthday was next week and I was already dreading it. I hate when people make big deals about it. I couldn't even imagine what I was receiving from Italy. With that thought I fell asleep.

The next day started out sunny and nice, but that didn't last long. Soon a massive storm rolled in. Well back to reading I guess. Charlie was gone for the day, so I was a little shocked when the doorbell rang. Skipping to the door I retched it open against the wind and there stood Alice and Jasper, I could see Edward waiting in the car behind them. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well were just heading out to play some baseball, you in?" Alice asked.

"Baseball? Since when do vampires play baseball?" I asked laughing.

"It's the American Pastime, of course." Said Jasper.

"I don't play sports." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Silly you won't be playing, just watching. Plus I want to hang out with you; I can tell we are going to be closer than ever." I liked Alice and I couldn't say no to puppy dog eyes, even if they are on a vampire. I sighed.

"Fine let me grab my jacket and leave a note for Charlie. Feel free to come in." I said leaving the door open.

"It's fine, we'll go wait in the jeep." I nodded and went to grab my rain coat. After leaving a note for Charlie I left to get into the Jeep. Alice and Jasper sat in the back so I was forced to sit in the front with Edward. Rolling my eyes I got in next to him.

"Hello, Bella."

"Edward." I nodded to him.

"Geez it's like Alaska in here, warm up to each other!" Alice said from the backseat. We drove in silence till we got to the clearing in which the Cullens were 'warming up'. I greeted Carlisle and then sat next to Esme to watch. Alice looked lost for a moment then looked up to the sky and smiled. "It's time." She announced. Now I understand why vampires need thunderstorms to play baseball. When Rosalie's bat came in contact with the ball it was almost as loud as the thunder clap itself. That wasn't the most shocking though, it actually was Edward. His speed was incredible! He was the fastest vampire I had ever seen, I could take my eyes off of him as he zipped around the bases. After what felt like a good twenty minutes, Alice froze. "Stop!" She yelled. Edward's head shot up to hers, then mine.

Suddenly I was surrounded by vampires. "What's happening?" I asked. Carlisle turned to me.

"Stay behind Emmett and Edward Bella." He pushed me lightly behind them. Suddenly three vampires entered the clearing. In the front was an African American male with long dreadlocks. He wore an old jacket and jeans, no shoes or shirt. On his right was a blonde male, with his hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a leather jacket open over his bare chest and shredded jeans. Finally was the red headed female, her hair was like fire, her expression was fierce. She had jeans and an old t-shirt on. She terrified me. Carlisle walked forward to greet them. "Welcome, I'm Carlisle, this is my family." He gestured to us.

"I am Laurent, and this is Victoria and James. We heard you playing and were surprised to know that there were others in the area."

"Well a few of us were leaving, if you wanted to join us." Carlisle said.

"Be warned, I got a wicked swing." Victoria said.

"Challenge accepted!" Emmett boomed. Carlisle turned to us.

"Alice, why don't you, Edward, and Bella head out we'll be home soon." We nodded and turned to walk. When all of a sudden the wind shifted and everyone froze.

"Shit." I whispered under my breath. My heart sped up and I tried to breathe normal. James spoke then.

"A human?" The Cullens then took crouch in front of me. I stood my ground and stared back at the three nomads.

"The girl is under our protection, leave now and we won't have a problem." Laurent straightened up.

"Of course, we will go now." Victoria straightened up and sneered at me. I just raised an eyebrow. Probably wasn't smart to antagonize a vampire, but I was feeling bold. "James!" The blonde immediately straightened up. "I see the game is over." They left, but not after James gave me a look as if he wasn't done with me. The baseball game was done, but a new one had just begun.

**A\N: My computer is crashing left and right. So may not get another up tonight, but I will be posting tomorrow and someone special appears! Sorry again but I can't post again. Review! **


	9. Chapter 9: Battle Plans

**Disclaimer: All Rights to SM.**

Chapter 9: Battle Plans

I was ran on Emmett's back to the house. Everyone started pacing as soon we got back. I just sat on the couch with Esme watching them walking back and forth. Edward had read in James' mind that he was a tracker and wanted me. Alice and I had called Charlie to tell him that I was staying at the Cullens because Alice and I had a project to work on, then I called up Billy to get Charlie over there to the rez so the pack could protect him. The pack was briefed and agreed to offer help if needed.

It was a few hours later and no one had said anything. We were all just waiting, really. Laurent had stopped by earlier to warn us about James and Victoria. He was offered asylum because he had no interest in fighting. I would have killed him, but Edward assured us he was telling the truth. After a while I couldn't handle it. "God! Will someone say something?!" Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Bella, we don't know what to do. His tracker abilities are incredible." Edward said. I rolled my eyes at that, they obviously haven't met Demetri. I thought I saw Carlisle do the same.

"I don't know, throw me out in the forest and see if he comes, and then rip his damn head off. I have never been afraid of vampires and I am not going start now." The look of horror was on their faces.

"Are you mad?!" Alice said. "We are not using you as bait, Bella!" I huffed and settled into the couch again. They began pacing once again. After about twenty minutes Alice stopped. Her eyes went blank and then looked at me in horror.

"What is it?" I asked her. Edward was growling and was at my side immediately. "Alice?"

"The Volturi, they are coming. They will be here in, I don't know. Minutes." Everyone gasped. I was ecstatic. Yet, confused. How did they get here so fast, even on the private plane it took around ten hours. Especially at the speed Felix flies. Carlisle stood up and looked at me.

"Either you tell them, Bella or I will." He said surprisingly serious. Now? I didn't know what to do. "Bella!" He shouted. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Look the truth is—" I was cut off by growling. I was immediately covered by the Cullens all in a defensive crouch, only Carlisle stayed where he was. I could barley see around Jasper. The front door flew open and I heard the faint steps of boots. I peered in between Jasper and Edward's arms and saw the most beautiful sight. My fiancé along with Felix, Jane, Alec, and Demetri stood before me. I tried to push my way around the guys. They barley noticed.

"Where is she?" My mate growled. "Where is Isabella?" They tightened the group around me. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Children, let Bella through." They all froze and stared at him in shock, but obliged. I finally saw him completely, he took a step forward and I heard Edward growl. Jane suddenly advanced but Caius put an arm out to stop her. He stopped coming towards me, he was allowing me to choose. Did I really want them to know who I was? I decided I didn't give a damn. I smiled and rushed forward, he caught me in his arms. I didn't waste time I pulled his lips to mine. He kissed me fiercely, his tongue slowly tracing my bottom lip. I felt home. After what felt like a lifetime we pulled apart, smiling like idiots.

"Caius." I breathed. "My love, my king." I traced my fingers over his face lightly.

"_Il mio amore__, finalmente_." he spoke slowly. "_La mia__regina__promessa_." I had picked up enough Italian to know what that meant. Suddenly there was a gagging noise from behind Caius. Caius reached back and slapped Demetri on the back of his head, causing the guard to laugh. The Cullens had been silent this whole time. It was actually Rosalie that broke it first.

"So I guess we know who Bella's mate is, now." She said. I looked at them and smiled. Carlisle and Esme looked proud. Emmett and Jasper looked completely confused. Rosalie looked interested. Alice looked giddy and wary at the same time. Edward, well he looked downright pissed off. I looked away from him and back at Caius.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"I had been feeling strange since yesterday, I sensed you were in danger so I asked Aro about it and he said I should go to you. We flew out yesterday afternoon. It wasn't until I smelled two trails of vampire circling the house that I picked up speed. I was so worried, my love." I grabbed his hand and looked into those red eyes that I missed so much. Our moment was interrupted by a high squeal.

"Bella, we are here too you know!" I looked at Jane and hugged her tight, then moved to Demetri who also kissed my forehead. Alec spun me around and hugged me. I then practically tackled Felix, he fell over a bit just to make me happy. I clinged to him for a minute before grabbing Caius' hand once more. He gave me a strange look and then reached over and plucked my ring from my shirt.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much." He smiled and kissed my temple. He then walked to Carlisle with me in tow. "Nice to see you again Carlisle, you look well. Although I wish our reunion was on better terms." Carlisle clapped a hand on my fiancé's shoulder.

"As do I Caius. Your mate, here has been quite calm though, helping the progress." He laughed.

"Well she learned from the best." I snorted.

"Yeah Marcus _is _the best teacher." He glared at me; I just shrugged and sat in one of the leather chairs. He picked me up and slung me across his lap. I ignored the cat calls from Felix and Jane. I looked at the Cullens who had now taken a seat as well. "Well it seems like I have some explaining to do."

"So it does." Edward said icily.

"Watch it, boy." Caius warned. I ran a hand absently through his hair to calm him.

"Well as I was saying, yes I am the mate of Caius. I met him when I was in Italy and Marcus saw the ties between us. I accepted him as a mate as did he. I only agreed to become his queen and an immortal if I were able to finish high school and make a clean break with Charlie. I can't tell you how much I missed these bright red eyes." I said dreamily. He kissed me quickly, causing me to blush.

"You're okay with this? Becoming part of the Volturi, living the way they do? Bella they kill people." Edward said. Caius opened his mouth to answer but I shushed him.

"Yes, of course I am. Being apart of the Volturi, is being apart of my family. I could barley survive being away from them for a few weeks. I know they kill people, they do it to survive. Just because you prefer to drink from deer doesn't make you any better than them. Do not judge me, Cullen." I spat back. He looked thrown. Suddenly Demetri and Alec came through the front door, I hadn't realized they left.

"The female ran off, obviously didn't want to have conflict with the Volturi. The male is still around. He is always within a fifty mile radius. Each time he makes a trail he's never there. He even tried faking us out, and still I can't track him." Demetri said, Caius looked outraged. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Demetri you cannot track him because he is a tracker himself. Your powers cancel out each other." Caius relaxed a bit. I was just lucky I wouldn't have to reattach Demetri's head again. He did that once after missing a feeding session, which reminded me.

"Caius?" I asked my eyes suspicious.

"Hmm?"

"Is it true you wouldn't eat for two weeks because you _missed _me?" I accused. This earned me a chuckle from Alec but a gulp from Felix. Caius looked at me slightly embarrassed.

"Uh, yes?" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Are you stupid? That is the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard. You had just returned from Brazil and you were almost dismembered. Or did you forget that? You needed your strength back and you refused blood because you _missed me_?" He looked away. I scoffed and got up from his lap.

"Isabella…" He pleaded. I stuck my index finger at him.

"Don't you 'Isabella' me Caius Volturi." I sank in between Jane and Alec, Jane was trying to hold in her laughter for her Master's sake. Felix wasn't he collapsed laughing. The Cullens stared at my like I had a death wish. I was surprised to see Carlisle laughing at his old friend.

"Man, you got it bad." Carlisle said to Caius.

"Yeah I know." He sighed and looked at me I glared back. Emmett spoke up just then.

"So what are we going to do about James?" He asked.

"What do you know so far?" Caius asked. Jasper explained the situation, and when he got to the part of Laurent, Caius scoffed.

"I would have just killed him."

"That's what I said." I said from my place across from him. His face lit up and winked at me.

"That's my girl." He said I smiled at him. "Sounding like a queen more and more each day." Jane suddenly perked up and grabbed a leather duffle.

"That reminds me, Bella come with me." I looked at her and then at the bag. What was she planning?

"Why…?"

"Just do it!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs into the bathroom. She sat me on the end of the bathtub.

"What is this about?" She shoved a piece of black cloth at me.

"Put it on." She whispered. I was confused but still stripped and put the dress on. It was shorter than usual, but it looked good. She then gave me sheer black tights, in which I layered underneath. Finally she passed me a pair of her trademark black thigh high heeled boots. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Do I have to bring Alec up here and 'knock' some sense into you?" I quickly pulled the death traps on. Although I was immune to Aro and Jane, Alec's gift still slightly worked on me.

"So are you going to tell me what this is about?" I whispered. She pulled a brush through my hair and adjusted my ring around my throat. She then held her hand out. "What?"

"Your crest." I fished it out of my jean's pocket and handed it to her. She fastened it to my dress and told me to stand. The heels were actually comfortable and easy to walk in. "Bella, with us present you are not little Bella Swan who has a crush on the jock at school. You are Isabella Swan future queen of the immortal world. You are on our side not the Cullens. You should look the part of your title. Plus I think Caius would like it." I looked in the mirror and she was right. I looked pretty badass. The Volturi crest shone over my heart and besides the slight flush in my cheeks and my eyes, I looked like a vampire. I smiled and turned towards her.

"Okay, let's do this." When we walked back downstairs everyone was bent over the kitchen table looking at a map. They were discussing where they should spit up in order to look for James. When I entered Caius looked up and I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. He was at my side immediately.

"Isabella, _Sei bellissima._" I blushed and smiled.

"Thank you," I kissed him once and approach the table. "So what's the plan?" Everyone looked at me as if I got lost on the way to the kids table. I looked to the Major. "Jasper?" He looked at Caius, who shrugged and gestured to me. I was patient.

"Well, we were going to have the Alice, Esme, and Rosalie wear some of your clothes and run in different directions to distract James, then once he figured it out. We were going to lead him back here. In that moment Alec will incapacitate him and then he will be given a trial through the Volturi." He addressed me in full on military mode.

"Why don't we just kill him?" I asked. Everyone but my family looked at me in utter shock.

"We have to deal with it politically, love." Said Caius. I just shrugged and agreed to the plan. Soon after the girls were dressed headed out each with another guy. Alice with Emmett, Demetri with Rosalie and Jasper with Esme. I sat in front of the fire and waited.

**A\N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be soon! Review!**

**Translation: **

_Il mio amore__, finalmente. __La mia__regina__promessa : My love, at last. My promised queen._

_Sei bellissima : You look beautiful_


	10. Chapter 10: No Second Chances

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 10: No Second Chances

I felt the couch shift next to me and a pair of arms wrapped around me. I snuggled into his stone embrace. "What's on your mind, my love?" Caius asked.

"Just thinking about how my life would have been different if I hadn't gone with Heidi that day." I said intertwining out fingers together. He rested his cheek against my head.

"I would have found you; there is no doubt about that. It was just luck that you stumbled across her."

"Yes, lucky that I was about to be lunch." We both laughed at that. Caius grew silent and sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I was just thinking about what is going to happen next?" He said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well in light of these events it has made me realize that you aren't safe. Not safe unless I am here. I really don't like the fact that I am an ocean away." It broke my heart hearing this. I shifted and looked up at him.

"Caius, this is just a bump in the road. This could have happened whether you were here or not. I need to finish my year here; it is still my condition to become queen. This was all sprung at me at once. I love you so much and I always will, but I can't live in fear my whole life. I won't do it. Plus the Cullens are here and the wolves as well." I said trying to reassure him.

"I don't trust the Cullens, especially with my reason to exist, and," He paused. "Wait did you say wolves? What wolves…?" Damn.

"Uh, well, you see, the thing is." I was stuttering, trying to come up with an explanation.

"Isabella, WHAT WOLVES?" He was getting angry. I pulled away from him and started backing up.

"There might be some shape shifters on the reservation…" I said in a small voice. He was on his feet in an instant. Everyone turned their heads to watch us. "Caius, I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong." His eyes were blazing; he was struggling to keep calm. For his sake or for mine, I didn't know.

"Oh then please do explain. Please shed some light on this Isabella, because I want to know why you are associating with such, such abominations." Okay I know I wasn't the biggest fan of the pack, but that was uncalled for.

"Abominations? Really Caius? You are going to go and call them monsters? They didn't choose to become what they are!" I shouted at him.

"And you think I did?!" He took a step forward. "You think I chose to live like this? To wander the earth for thousands of years without a purpose! There wasn't a day that I didn't want to die, not until the day I met you! Then you go of frolicking with a pack of mutts, are you stupid? How do you think that makes me feel? That the love of my life is off with a bunch of temperamental shifters. Have you seen them phase, Isabella?" I nodded. "I have witnessed this type of shifters and I have seen them change. Tell me, were they angry? Because as a _human,_" he spat the word. "If you get too close to one when they are phasing and not in control, you'll end up a corpse and then you are nothing." I was shocked at his words. It was as if he just slapped me across my face. Never had he yelled at me or called stupid. I understood his vendetta against the Children of the Moon, but Jake did nothing wrong, they weren't werewolves. His eyes were boring into my soul and his form was shaking.

I was trembling at the fact that he would talk to be like that. It hurt. I looked around the room and the look on the other's faces was a look of worry and sadness. Edward looked like he was ready to kill Caius. I turned from the room. "I need time alone." I looked back at Caius. "Don't follow me."

"_Isabella_." Caius pleaded and took a step towards me.

"No, you've done enough." I said as tears stung my eyes. I left then, walking up the stairs. I found myself in Edward's room. I looked out on the forest through the glass walls, letting the tears fall silently. Never once had Caius made me cry, he acted as if I was nothing to him, just a pathetic human. I wanted to hate him, I should hate him. I couldn't. I loved him too much. I thought of the times back in Italy where I would be introduced as his mate to visiting covens, they would make comments of how I was human. They acted as if I was unfit for royalty.

I was worried that when I was to become a vampire I would just embarrass my family. I thought of Sulpicia and how regal she was, she wore high heels and long dresses and was flawless. Even the way she spoke was beautiful. I could never be queen material. I clutched my ring on my throat and more tears fell. A loud sound broke me from my thoughts I turned to see furniture barricaded against the door. I spun around looking for the perp. "C'mon guys this is funny." I said my voice shaky.

"I actually think it's quite funny my dear." My blood went cold as I turned to the window. There stood James wearing a smirk.

"How did you get in here, the house is full of vampires." I asked him trying to calm my heart. He stepped towards me, I didn't move.

"You see, vampires don't tend to pay attention when they are all emotional and shit." He ran a finger from my temple to the base of my throat; a shiver ran through me, this made him smile.

"Are you afraid?" He whispered. I spat in his face, he growled and picked me up by my throat and threw me to the ground. I was about to scream, but he was faster. He was on top me, teeth at my neck. I squirmed under him. "You make a noise, I'll kill you slower." This was a time when I wish Edward could read my mind. Then a thought came to my brain as James pressed his nose into the base of my throat. Renata, Aro's personal guard said she had a mental shield as a human, but when she was changed it turned physical. She said that she could lift it to reach someone. I closed my eyes and tried to reach Edward. Suddenly there was a feeling of taking a breath for the first time, as if I was under water the whole time.

I was connected to him and I could sense it. I practically screamed, _Edward help! Help me! _It took less than a second before there was a collective growl. James looked to the door then back at me. "What did you do?!" He screamed at me. I smirked.

"It seems I have a few tricks up my sleeve." He pulled back and slapped me, my head snapped to the side fast and a scream escaped my throat. Suddenly the door flew open, causing the book case and chairs to scatter; I threw my hands over my face to shield me. James was ripped off of me and Felix and Demetri had him pinned. Edward was at my side instantly, a look of shock on his face.

"H-how?" He stuttered. "How did you do it?" I was about to answer when a loud growl interrupted me. I turned to see Caius glaring down at James. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my neck was killing me.

"You have committed treason against the Volturi and hunted the mate of a king. The punishment is death." Caius sneered; I had never seen him look so much like a vampire before.

"Caius?" I croaked. His body went stiff then turned towards Demetri and Felix.

"Take him out of here I will deal with this in a moment." They nodded and dragged a struggling James from the room. Caius then turned towards me. His face was contorted in pain, he was keeping his distance. He still felt bad from earlier. I reached out to him, but immediately pulled back because of the pain. Carlisle was at my side immediately. He pressed his fingers to my throat gently.

"There is just bruising, shouldn't take long to heal. We need to get her to my office." He bent down to pick me up when a hand touched his shoulder gently. Caius looked to his old friend.

"Let me." Carlisle nodded and stepped back. Edward who was still shocked slowly stood as well. Caius slowly lifted me from the floor and into his arms, carefully bracing my head. I bursted into tears. "Shh my love, it's alright. You are safe." I continued to cry as he carried me to Carlisle's office. He was already there with a syringe full of a cloudy liquid.

"It's morphine, a small amount should give you full mobility. At least until we can get you in bed to rest." I nodded and Caius set me down on the cot in the middle of the room. I gasped at the sharp sting in my neck. After a few minutes I could move my neck with little to no pain at all. They left Caius and me alone. I reached for his hand.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"No, I am the one who should be sorry. I should never have said those things. I was so worried about you and it was uncalled for." He said rubbing small circles against the back of my hand.

"I was so scared, that I screwed everything up." I admitted, and too my surprise he laughed.

"One fight my dear wouldn't have scared me off. I love you and I will always will. Now why don't we go down stairs and deliver some justice, as king and queen." I smiled at him and nodded. I sat up slowly and adjusted my dress. He grasped my hand and led me down stairs and into the backyard. They girls had returned. Everyone was pressed against the windows, I was confused, but then I saw the smoke. Alec stood at the head of the group his hands extended. His paralyzing vapor surrounded a figure on the ground, James. I placed my hand on his shoulder, his eyes met mine.

"That will be all Alec." I said in a flat tone. He nodded once and pulled his smoke back. James gasped as he came to. "Felix, Demetri." I said in the same tone. They pinned James once again.

"Bring him forward." Said Caius. I stood next to him. The boys brought the vampire forward and shoved him to his knees. The Cullens gathered in the background all eyes on us. Jane and Alec stepped forward. Alec on my right and Jane on Caius' left. "Isabella." He gestured. I raised my head.

"James, as a nomad you were to abide by the laws that are enforced by the Volturi. Not only did you conspire against the royal family, but you hunted one their members." He looked at me in confusion. He then noticed the crest over my heart.

"But you're human!" He spat.

"Jane." I said without turning my gaze from James. Suddenly he cried out in absolute pain. His eyes bugged out and he gasped for air. I raised my hand and she stopped. "You insult me again and it will worse than that." He just glared back. "Your actions also involved two other nomads. The man, Laurent was offered asylum. The woman as well. They were smart to realize that they couldn't cross the Volturi, you...not so much."

"She will avenge me!" He growled. I stepped forward and leaned towards him.

"I dare the bitch to try." I said icily. He looked taken back at my words.

"Let me go, I had no idea you were of the Volturi. It was my right to hunt who I please!" I laughed and drew back to stand with Caius.

"The Volturi do not give second chances. You have been sentenced to death; you will burn. Let your ashes be a warning to Victoria. Then we shall see if she tries to challenge the Volturi." I looked dead in his eyes.

"Burn in Hell!" He spat at me. I touched Caius shoulder. He nodded.

"Jane. Dispose of this creature."

"Yes, Master. It would be my pleasure." Jane approached James. She placed her hands in either side of face. I wasn't going to watch, but I had seen my fair share of vampire decapitations in my time spent at the castle. With a loud crack his head came off, and the boys tore the rest of him apart. James, was dead.

The fire was lit and the pieces thrown into the flames. I stood next to Caius, my head high as I watched him burn. After it was done we all went inside and sat among the couches. Edward was first to speak. "So, how did you do it?" Everyone looked confused.

"Do what, Edward?" Alice asked.

"She reached into my mind, she screamed for help through her thoughts." Everyone turned to me.

"It came to me at the last second. I remembered what Renata had told me about when she was human and she had a mental shield." Caius looked at me in surprise.

"I didn't know she spoke of that often."

"Yes, I asked her about it because I thought that was the reason Aro couldn't read me, same as Jane's power didn't work on me also." Felix leaned forward.

"But, Alec's power works on you." He said and Alec looked intrigued.

"Yes, but not as extreme as it does on others. Renata told me she could lift it at times and allow people in, she did it once for Aro when they first met, that is why he changed her. Although, now she is a physical shield. I closed my eyes and reached for Edward in a sense. I felt as if a barrier was removed and I just winged it and screamed for help. Obviously it worked." I smiled at Edward, who returned it.

"That's incredible." Edward said. Caius tightened his hold on me and rolled my eyes.

"So where does this leave us then?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked her.

"Well, are you leaving or are you staying?" Alice asked me.

"I am staying, I promised Charlie I would stay and finish high school and I won't break that promise." I turned to my family and they looked disappointed. "I will return home soon, I swear. I need to tie things up here first." They nodded.

"Well we aren't leaving just yet; we have a birthday to celebrate." Caius announced and I groaned. Alice squealed and pulled Esme into kitchen and they started speaking about cake and decorations. I sighed at the possibility of a party. Caius laughed and kissed me lightly.

"The queen of the immortal world stares down vampires, but when it comes to a couple of streamers she shakes." He laughed and the others joined in.

"Not queen yet." I corrected him again.

"But soon my love, soon." I curled into him and stared out at the dark forest, thinking of what James had said. Was I safe? Would Victoria come back for me? As I turned away I thought I saw a pair of glowing eyes staring back at me. Somewhere a howl broke through the night. I could only imagine what was waiting for me.

**A\N: And there it is! There will be a short Epilogue! I was planning on a sequel involving more of the new moon plot, such as Laurent and the wolves. Should I? Tell me! Review! Epilogue should be up by tomorrow this time! **


	11. Epilogue: For Now

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM**

Epilogue: For Now

I sighed as I looked at my reflection on the long mirror of Alice's bedroom. The dress was beautiful, but it was just another reminder that this may be the last time I was to see my love. At least until after graduation. A soft knock came from the door. "Come in." I said softly and to my surprise Edward came in. "Hey."

"You look beautiful." He said causing me to blush. "I'm sorry that was inappropriate." I laughed and sat down on the bed, gesturing him to join me. He sat silently.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Bella I have to tell you something." I nodded and waited. "Since the first time I saw you, I was drawn to you. You see, in my world there are such people called singers. Their blood sings to a certain vampire. Your blood is like a strand of honey in a glass of bitter liquor. I used to think that you were always just that to me, a way to release the monster. You are much more."

"Edward…" He put up a slender hand.

"When I found out about you and Caius it was if I was dying all over again. A random nomad, I could fight for you, but a king? I had no chance there. As much as I distrust the Volturi, I do respect them. Even though I can't be your mate, I hope to stay in your life and protect you. I still care for you Bella." I was speechless, yet I was so happy. I reached and touched his hand.

"I would like that, and don't worry Edward you are much more than a vampire. You are a strong man who will find the love you deserve. Plus I would be dead without you. If you would have run off I wouldn't be here." I leaned in and hugged him briefly. "Thank you." I said in his ear. He stood then and dramatically bowed.

"Please to be of service your majesty!" I laughed and swatted at him playfully.

"I am not royal and you will never have to bow to me." He smiled and offered me his arm.

"Shall we? Your guests are waiting." I laughed again and linked my arm into his. He led me down the stairs and into the backyard. Alice had turned the yard into somewhat of a fairytale. The lights reflected off my red dress brilliantly. I saw Caius then talking to Jasper intently. They had taken a liking to each other, must be because Jasper is a soldier. I then noticed a familiar shape standing talking to Carlisle. Charlie. I excused myself from Edward and made my way towards the two of them.

"Dad?" He looked up and gave me a smile.

"Hey, Bells! Alice called me earlier to invite me to your little shin-dig." I laughed at his choice of words.

"Really dad? Shin-dig?" He shrugged.

"Worth a shot." I turned to Carlisle.

"You look lovely Bella." He said appraisingly.

"Thank you Carlisle." Suddenly I felt the presence of someone behind me. I turned to see Caius, and to my shock his eyes were a dark brown. Probably for Charlie's sake. He stuck out a hand towards my father.

"Good evening, Sir. My name is Caius Volturi." I stiffened, but Charlie seemed at ease. He shook Caius' hand.

"Ah yes Carlisle was just telling me about you. Your father runs a university in Italy?" What?

"Yes sir."

"And you have offered my little girl a full scholarship?" I stared at shock at Caius.

"Yes, we believe she would be a great addition to the school, of course after she graduates." I smiled then, they were respecting my wishes.

"Well that is…generous." Charlie was suspecting, but that was normal for the Chief.

"Yes, indeed. Sir, do you mind if I steal your daughter away for a dance?" I groaned and all three men laughed.

"If you can get her to dance, you have my permission to steal her away for anything." I blushed insanely.

"Dad!" He laughed.

"Just doing my job Bells." I rolled my eyes and followed Caius onto the dance floor in which other couples were dancing. Alice had invited most of the school as well. We fell into an easy rhythm.

"I don't dance." I said to him.

"Well suck it up, you are going to have to learn." I laughed.

"Really? 'suck it up?' that wasn't very proper of you, your majesty." He rolled his eyes and spun me around, I giggled in delight.

"Since when am I ever proper with you?" I shook my head and stared into his eyes. We were silent for a moment.

"You have to leave soon." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, my place is next to my brothers." He said sadly.

"Soon my place will be were ever you are." I spoke softly.

"But alas you are here, stuck in high school. Such a mundane thing really. You are not Isabella Volturi, you are Bella Swan." He said with the same sad tone. I leaned my head on his shoulder, hoping my father wasn't watching.

"For now." I whispered. He held me closer. And simply whispered.

"For now."

**A\N: Yup that's it. Now I know I made Edward all sweet and nice. I plan to keep him like that. I previously wanted to make him evil, but I think I want their relationship to grow. Jacob on the other hand….hmmm we shall see! I am going to take a small break in writing. I just bought the Infernal Devices and I am on the second one, so to all the TMI fans out there, you know how hard it is to put these babies down! Any way be on the look out for the next one! Check out my blog on my profile! Love ya!**


End file.
